Raccoon Rouge!
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Parody of Moulin Rouge! A timeless tale about the love between a young penniless writer and a night club courtesan. Leon x Ada FINISHED!
1. Meet the Bohemians

**The Raccoon Rouge**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Leon- Christian**

**Chris- Toulouse**

**Wesker- Zidler**

**Carlos- Argentinean**

**Billy- Satie**

**Luis- Audrey**

**Barry- doctor**

**Jill- Nini La Belle**

**HUNK- Chocolat**

**Saddler- The Duke**

**Biotorez Mendez- The Duke's servant**

**Ada- Satine

* * *

**

**There was a boy**

**A very strange, enchanted boy**

**They say he wandered very far, very far**

**Over land and sea**

**A little shy and sad of eye**

**But very wise was he…**

**And then one day**

**A magic day**

**He passed my way**

**And while we spoke of many things**

**Fools and kings**

**This he said to me…**

'**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return**'

* * *

Leon sat in a slump position against the wall of his apartment, his knees pulled up against his chest and arms covering his head. He then raised his head up and stared at his old typewriter at the corner of the room; he slowly got up, approached the typewriter, and began to write a story that brought tears to his eyes.

'…_The Raccoon Rouge.'_

_A nightclub,_

_A dance hall, and a bordello._

_Ruled over by Albert Wesker, a kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld._

_The most beautiful of all these was the women I loved._

_Ada._

_A courtesan, she sold her love to men._

_They called her the Shinning Sapphire._

_And she was the star of the Raccoon Rouge._

Leon paused for a moment, as if trying to recall lost memories.

_The woman I loved is … dead._

He continues to write after wiping the tears out of his eyes.

_I first came to the Mid-West one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Raccoon Rouge, Albert Wesker, or Ada._

_The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution and I had traveled from New York to be a part of it. On the hill near the Mid-West, was the town of Raccoon City. It was not as my father had said._

"A town of sin!" _said my father_.

_But the center of the bohemian world! Musicians, painters, writers! They were known as "The Children of the Revolution"_

_Yes I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believed in above all things: Love._

"Always this ridiculous obsession with love_!" said my father when I told him why I was going. There was only one problem--_

_I'd never been in love!_

_Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Brazilian fell through my roof…._

**CRASH!**

"What the-?!" Leon said as he turns around to see a figure of someone about his age hanging upside down from the ceiling; apparently asleep.

_He was quickly joined by another man with a flat ebony hair do, wearing a green S.T.A.R.S vest, and was also dressed as a nun._

Said man walked over to Leon and introduced himself.

"How do you do? My name is Chris-Marie-Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Redfield."

"What?!" asked Leon but the man continued to speak.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What!?" asked Leon again.

_A play! Something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular._

And it's set in Switzerland." Chris said smiling joyfully at Leon.

_Unfortunately, the unconscious Brazilian suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy._

Chris went over to Leon's typewriter, wile Leon stared worryingly at the unconscious Brazilian.

"Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly, SNOR, SNOR, unconscious the next, Heh heh heh heh!" giggled Chris.

Then, three other men appear above the ceiling from which the Brazilian came through. One of the men was largely built with slicked back brown hair. Another was a man with chin length brown hair who looked to be from Spain. And the last person was a man who seemed older then the others with brown hair and a red S.T.A.R.S vest. Chris and Leon looked up at them.

"How is he?" the Spanish man asked, but when he saw that the Brazilian was unconscious he broke into annoyance. "Oh wonderful, now Carlos is unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow."

The man with slick back brown hair then spoke. "Right, Chris. I still have to finish the music."

"We'll just find someone to read the part." said Chris as if it were that simple.

"Now, where, in heaven's name, are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?" asked the Spanish man. Then, all there eyes were on Leon.

'What's going on?' thought the confused writer.

_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Brazilian._

Everyone was now upstairs. Leon was standing back on a little makeshift hill-set in goat herder clothes watching everyone in extreme confusion. Billy, as he learned from Chris, was playing unbelievably annoying music on an organ, Luis was directing, Chris was dancing around and singing in nun's clothing, Barry was working with the lights, and the Brazilian, Carlos, was still passed out on a bed in the back.

"The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant AH HA HA HA!" Chris sang in a tone, making Leon grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Oh stop, stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" yelled Luis as he moved towards Billy at the organ. "That insufferable droning is drowning out my words! Could we please just stick to a little decorative piano?"

_There seemed to be artistic differences over Luis's lyrics to Billy's style._

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill" said Barry. "What if he sings, "The hills are vital in toning the descant?" Billy suggested.

"No, no," Chris argued, "The hills quake and shake!"

Barry shook his head. "No, no, no, no, "The hills…tone…" He was then interrupted by Carlos who suddenly woke with a jolt and sat up.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" He said and then passes out onto the bed again. Everyone looked over at him.

"No, no, no." said Barry. They continued to toss in ideas, with everyone coming up with lyrics that began with "The hills," and ended with lines that didn't make any sense.

'At this rate we'll be here all night, I might as well try to think of something.' thought Leon as he tried to think of the right lyrics.

"I got it! The hills are chanting the eternal mantra…" said Barry.

'That's not good', Leon thought as he heard Billy say, "Frank is living in my foot."

'That sucks. Hey I know what will work!'

"Um...the hills--the hills." Leon tried to tell the others, but no one was listening, that is until, 'I'm going to have to tell them the only way I can.'

**The hills are alive**

**With the sound of music**

Everyone stopped their arguing and started to stare at Leon; and Carlos woke up again.

"Whoa! The hills are alive with the sound of music? I love it!" he said in excitement.

Leon gave a sigh of relief. Barry had an astounded look on his face. "The hills are alive…"

"…with the sound…" Chris said.

"…of music!" finished Billy, he then turned to Leon, "It fits perfectly."

Filled with encouragement, Leon continued to sing

**With songs they have sung for a thousand years!**

Everyone applauded Leon for his terrific performance except for Luis who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Incandiferous!" Chris cried while clapping, "Luis… you two should write the show together."

Luis looked at him with a sense of shock. "I beg your pardon?"

'Uh-oh' thought Leon.

_But Chris's suggestion that Luis and I write the show together was not what Luis wanted to hear._

Luis scoffed and headed for the door,

"Goodbye!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut; leaving. Everyone was silent for a moment before, Chris spoke up.

"Here's to your first job in Raccoon City." He then brings out a bottle of absinthe, and takes a swing at it.

"Chris…Wesker will never agree." Billy sighed, he then looks at Leon, "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

Leon was lost but shook his head, "No!"

"Bah the boy has talent, I like him!" said Carlos as he reaches his hand up to grab Leon's shoulder, but forgetting that Leon was on a latter, he ends up grabbing him…down there.

"Gasp!" And Leon began to turn red from embarrassment. When Carlos noticed where his hand was he quickly withdrew it.

"Nothing funny…" He then backed away a bit, "I just like talent." then backed away a lot.

'Whew.' thought Leon in relief.

Chris huddled up with the others, as Leon tries to listen in from a distance.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. See, Billy, with Leon we can write the true bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!"

"But how will we convince Wesker?" Billy asked. Chris gave a sly smirk at him.

_But Chris had a plan…_

"…Ada…"

While in the middle of their planning they stared at Leon, who had a nervous smile. 'What are they thinking about?'

_They would dress me in Carlos's best suit and pass me off as a famous New York writer. Once Ada heard my modern poetry she would be astounded and insist to Wesker that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was, I kept hearing my father's voice in my head!_

"You'll end up wasting your life at the Raccoon Rouge with a can-can dancer!" _my father said. _Leon started to panic as Chris gushes over towards him.

"I can't write the show for the Raccoon Rouge!!" cried Leon as he ran to the hole in the floor and started to go down the ladder to his room. But the boys stopped him.

"Why not?" Chris asked. Leon looked at him.

"I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary!" he said, much to the men's astonishment.

"WHAT?!" They all gasped.

Chris asked, "Do you believe in beauty?"

Leon nodded, "Yes…"

"Freedom?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, of course."

'Truth?" asked Billy.

"…Yes."

Barry asked, "Love?"

Leon looked at them, as if he were nut, "Love? Love…above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendoured thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love! Chris laughs happily.

"Oh! See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!"

"We can't be fooled! Everyone cried. They pulled Leon up.

"Here." Chris holds up his glass of absinthe, "Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!"

Carlos plants a kiss on the lips of a very excited Leon.

'Oh gross, he kissed me!' Leon thought but continued to celebrate in the plan they had in store.

_It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Ada._

Barry begins pouring absinthe for Leon and the rest of the bohemians into flaming glasses.

_And I would taste my first glass of… absinthe._

'Here I go' Leon finishes the drink in one gulp.

_**(There was a boy…)**_

Leon saw a Green clad girl with big blue eyes and short blond hair, who looks a lot like Sherry Birkin. The green Fairy on the bottle looks at them.

"I'm the Green Fairy!" The fairy said as she flies out into the sky, fairy dust all around her, as Leon and the bohemians watch in drunken amazement.

"**The hills are alive…" **Leon sang and the others joined in, **"WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!"**

Everyone laughs in a drunken way as the Green Fairy begins to fever dance to the music.

_**(A very strange, enchanted boy…)**_

The bohemians and Leon stood out on the balcony, Leon was now dressed in Carlos's tuxedo and top hat, singing as the Green Fairy makes the words "Freedom," "Beauty," and "Truth" with her fairy dust, outlining the "L'amour" sign.

"**YEAH, FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH, AND LOVE!"** The bohemians and Leon cried. The Fairy sang,** "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!"**

Then the Green Fairy multiplies; making a million Sherries in the sky.

**CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION**

**CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION.**

The others joined in.

**NO, YOU WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION**

**NO, YOU WON'T FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION**

"**FREEDON, BEAUTY, TRUTH, AND LOVE!" **Leon sang out loud and the boys joined in laughing in the process.

_We were off to the Raccoon Rouge. And I was to perform my poetry for Ada._

The Green Fairy's eyes turned red as she let out a loud scream as the bohemians and Leon fell off the balcony into a swirling vortex of fantastic colors that flings them off to the Raccoon Rouge…

* * *

Author's Note: Well what do you think? This is my first fic so please R and R. 


	2. At the Raccoon Rouge you'll have fun

**At the Raccoon Rouge you'll have fun**

**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH I AM SOOO SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE DISCLAIMER IN MY LAST CHAPTER!! I'll be frank: I do not own Resident Evil or Moulin Rouge and I never will. Please dont sue me!

* * *

**

At the Raccoon Rouge, Wesker emerges from the red velvet curtain and says in a loud voice, "The Raccoon Rouge!"

Every thing seemed to be moving in slow motion for Leon, as scantily clad women and men dressed as clowns danced around him. 'This is amazing', he thought. Oh but he would certainly be wrong that night.

_Albert Wesker and his infamous girls. They called them… his "Sapphire Sirens."_

"The Sapphire Sirens!" And out they came, they were all beautiful looking girls with frilly dresses, shaking and twirling as they made their way out on the dance floor towards Wesker. Music started to play and the can-can began.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI**

**CE SOIR**

**HEY SISTER GO SISTER**

**SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER**

A girl with chin length light brown hair and brown eyes stood next to a younger looking girl with short brown hair. And she was next to a girl about her own age with brown hair tied up in a ponytail; and she was standing next to a girl who looked to be in collage with neck length blond hair and a big smile.

All the dancers were now strutting their stuff to the crowd beneath them, wooing and whistling at the very site of them and there dancing. The rich fellows in the crowd seemed to be having a great time, where as Leon had a look of shook and overwhelm ness. 'I can't believe I'm actually here.' Wesker was being fallowed be the Sapphire Sirens as he sang along with the girls.

**If life's an awful bore**

**And living's just a chore that we do**

**HEY SISTER GO SISTER**

**SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER**

'**Cause death's not much fun.**

**HEY SISTER GO SISTER**

**SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER**

**I've just the antidote**

**And though I mustn't gloat**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA **

**At the Raccoon Rouge**

**You'll have fun!**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA HERE**

Everyone was heading for the dance floor, taking a partner and having the best night of there lives. Leon saw that Chris had also taken a partner to the dance floor as well.

**So scratch that little niggle**

**Have a little wiggle!**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA**

**CREOLE LADY MARMALADE!**

'**Cause you can can can!**

"Yes you can can can!" The crowd cried back.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI CE SOIR**

Until you can't can-can!

"**Yes you can can-can!" **Wesker called to everyone in the crowd.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI**

Everything seemed to be moving at a fast pace for Leon as he and the bohemians begin dancing along side all the rich fellows in suits and top hats.

HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US

WE FELL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS

Wesker was still being fallowed by the Sapphire Sirens.

**Got some dark desire?**

**Love to play with fire?**

**Why not let it rip?**

**Live a little bit!**

HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US

'**Cause you can can-can!**

The rich fellows and the Sapphire Sirens begin dancing with each other. "WE FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS!"

**Until you can't can-can!**

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI CE SOIR**

'**Cause you can can-can!**

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI**

Wesker stood outside in the rain with an umbrella, **"Outside it may be raining.**

**But in here it's entertaining! 'Cause the Raccoon Rouge is the place to be!"**

At that moment it seemed that Wesker was flying back inside the Raccoon Rouge, mimicking a Tarzan cry.

'**Cause you can can-can! **Wesker said as he did a back flip and a hand stand in front of the dancers. 'Cause you can can-can!

HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US

WE FEEL STU-

On the balcony Wesker cuts off the music and dancing, just with the wave of his hand. He then looks down at the crowd and says, "The can-can." And he flips the Raccoon Rouge sign over to "Can-Can".

The Sapphire Sirens and the dancers line themselves up and over, showing off their underwear to the men.

**HEY SISTER, GO SISTER**

**SOUL SISTER, FLOW SISTER**

**HEY SISTER, GO SISTER**

**SOUL SISTER, FLOW SISTER**

**GITCHIE GITCHE YA YA DA DA**

**GITCHIE GITCHE YA YA HERE**

**Because we can can-can!**

**Yes we can can-can!**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA**

**CREOLE LADY MARMALADE**

**Because we can can-can!**

**Because we can can-can!**

The bohemians were dancing around Leon while singing, **"WELL, YOU CAN BUMP AND GRIND"**

Leon was now fully enjoying himself, **"CAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR MIND!"**

The singing and dancing continued.

Chris calls everyone to the table he was sitting at. "Psst, psst, Leon!" Leon walks towards his friends. "Mission accomplished. We've successfully evaded Wesker."

'**Cause you can can can can can can can can can!**

All of a sudden the music stops and lights were off. When everyone looks up, they see blue sparkles and smoke flow down from the ceiling.

Chris was the first to speak. "It's her. The Shinning Sapphire."

Leon looks up, and couldn't believe his eyes or his heart at the sight before him.


	3. Ada, the Shinning Sapphire

**Ada, the Shinning Sapphire**

Ada, The Shinning Sapphire, was the most beautiful woman that Leon had ever lad eyes on all night; or perhaps his whole life. Her ebony black hair was short yet glossy and seemed to reflect light on her flawless pale skin. She was wearing a sparkling light blue acrobat leotard and a top hat, and was being lowered by a trapeze swing. Leon gazed at her in awe, this feeling that he had… must be love.

'She's beautiful.' he thought. As she opened her eyes she began to sing in a voice that matched her beauty well.

**The S.T.A.R.S are glad to die for love.**

**They delight in fighting zombies**

_But someone else was to meet Ada that night._

Beside Leon's table, were he and his friends sat, was a second booth, where a tall man with brown hair and was wearing a purple medieval robe, sat at. He was staring at Ada with a look of lust in his eyes.

**But I prefer a man who lives…**

_Wesker's investor…_

**And gives expensive jewels.**

_The Duke, Osmand Saddler._

Ada was being swung around the room with her right arm extended, as if to grab hold of one of the rich gentlemen's hands, as they did the same.

**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental**

**But sapphires are a girl's best friend**

Ada got on the floor and started strutting around the overjoyed audience.

**A kiss may be grand but it**

**Won't pay the rental**

**On your humble flat…**

**Or help you feed your pussycat**

MEN GROW COLD AS

GIRLS GROW OLD

**And we all lose are charms in the end**

**BUT SQUARE-CUT, OR PEAR-SHAPED**

**THESE ROCKS DON'T LOSE THERE SHAPE**

Ada grabs some sapphires that were given to her by a rich man.

**Sapphires are a girl's best friend**

Wesker takes his seat with Saddler at the table, right next to were the bohemians and Leon were sitting, but a wall was dividing them. "When am I going to meet the girl?" Saddler asked as he continued to stare at Ada.

**Tiffany!**

"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Ada. Totally alone." Wesker says the last part in an extended way.

**Cartier! **Ada snatches a bouquet of roses from a rich gentleman and pushes him to the ground.

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and Ada. Totally alone!" Chris says to Leon in an excited tone of voice.

"Alone?" All alone with Ada, he could hardly contain the blush forming around his face.

"Yes, totally alone." said both Chris and Wesker to the person they were talking to.

Everyone turned back to see Ada hovering over the man who gave her the flowers.

**'CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD**

**AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL**

Ada blows a kiss to the crowd then in a sly voice says, "Come and get me boys!" At this point all the gentlemen pick her up and carried her around; enjoying this she lets out a loud "Whoo!"

Excuse me." said Wesker as he got up from the table he and Saddler were sitting at and runs up to the stage to join Ada.

**Black Star, Ross Cole! Talk to me Albie Wesker, tell me all about it! **She is quickly joined by Wesker in the center stage.

**There may come a time when a lass**

**Needs a lawyer**

BUT SAPPHIRES ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND

Wesker dangles sapphires in front of Ada's face. She grabs playfully at them as if a cat playing with a piece of string.

**There may come a time when a**

**Hot-boiled employer thinks you're**

Wesker pretends to grab Ada's butt. He and the Sapphire Sirens sing, "AWFUL NICE!" Ada playfully slaps Wesker's hand away.

**But get that ice or else no dice**

Chris looked over at Leon, who was about to go over and see Ada.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'll sally forth and tee things up!" As Chris turns around, he accidentally knocks a tray with a glass of water on it onto Saddler.

HE'S YOUR GUY WHEN STOCKS ARE HIGH

BUT BEWARE WHEN THEY START TO DESEND

As Ada and Wesker continue to dance around, she looks towards him and asks, "Is the Duke, Saddler here, Albert?" Still dancing around, it was Wesker's turn to look over at her.

"Liebchen, would daddy let you down?" They both turned around to see Chris bothering the Duke.

'Damnit! What's that weirdo up to this time?' He thought as he sees Chris trying to clean up the Duke as he takes the Duke's hanky from him.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Chris says. Ada is still dancing around and asks, "Where is he?" Wesker looks back at her.

"He's the one Chris is shaking a hanky at." After realizing that it's the Dukes hanky he grabbed, Chris drops it and runs over to Leon.

"Excuse me, Leon. May I borrow this? And he pulls out Leon's hanky; shacking it a bit in an attempt to unfold it.

SAPPHIRES ARE A GIRLS BEST

SAPPHIRES ARE A GIRLS BEST

SAPPHIRES ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND

Ada looks around and squints her eyes as she sees Chris shacking a hanky at Leon.

"Are you sure?" Wesker looked over at her.

"Let me peek." Looking around her he sees Chris stupidly attempt to blot Saddler.

"I'm ever so sorry! Oh, this is so embarrassing!" exclaimed Chris.

Wesker then looks back at Ada. "That's the one, Chick-Pea. I hope that demonic loon doesn't frighten him off." He hands her the sapphires he was dangling earlier, who takes them excitedly.

Frustrated at the fact that the Duke won't let him help him, Chris throws the hanky at Saddler's face.

"Clean yourself up, you bourgeois pig, **SNORT**!" He turns around to see Saddler's servant, Biotorez Mendez. He placed his hand on his shoulder; and with a dangerous look on his face, showed him his gun.

"Gulp…! Sorry, sorry!" Chris said in a frantic tone and runs over to the crowd.

Ada put the sapphires in a top hat, she and Wesker then start growling like animals as they ducked underneath curtain of can-can dancer's skirts. Ada starts changing her outfit and Wesker takes off his as well.

"Will he invest?" She asks as someone starts removing her leotard.

"Pigeon! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?" Wesker says. Ada then takes off her hat.

"What's his type? Wilting flower?" She makes a shy pouty face.

"Bright and bubbly?" She then makes a big smile and giggles a bit.

"Or smoldering temptress?" She growls tiger like at Wesker.

"I'd say, smoldering temptress, we're all relaying on you Eaglet." he said as someone dresses Ada in something pink.

Back on the dance floor, Jill gives them the signal to come out. "Ole!"

Wesker then looks at Ada. "Remember! A real show in a real theatre, with a real audience! And you'll be…"

Ada looks at him longingly in the eyes. "…A real actress."

She then smiles and jumps back on the dance floor as the can-can dancers put down there skirts. She was wearing a light pink feature dress, and as a gage Wesker was only wearing his long white underwear.

**Cause that's when those louses**

**Go back to their spouses.**

Chris was now in the audience trying to get Ada's attention. "Bejeweled vision, Amazonian goddess!"

**Sapphires are girls best…**

She made her way over to Leon who turned his head and stared at her longingly in the eyes. As she returned his gaze she song the last part to him.

**FRIEND…**

Ada smiled at him. "I believe you were expecting me."

"Yes…yes." Leon stared at here wide eyed and mouth opened.


	4. Rhythm of the Night

**Rhythm of the Night**

Leon couldn't believe how close he was to this divine beauty, she had sparkling dark eyes and a smile of a thousand angels. She turns around to look at the crowd.

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" She said out loud and points to Leon.

'Lady's choice?! Oh gosh what do I do?!' thought Leon with a panic expression on his face. He turns to the other boys, as if trying to find a way out of this; but they only encourage him. He then looks back at Ada and sees a fake expression of offended ness; she looks back at the crowd and makes a cute pout.

The crowd then called out to her, "Ada! Ada! Ada! Ada!" She starts dancing around to there cries making purring and exciting noises.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…. Grrrrrrrrrrr OW!" Chris found his way back to the table only to be covered by the features on Ada's gown. "I see you've already met my New Yorker friend, Leo-" But is cut off by Ada.

"I'll take care of it Chris." She turns back to Leon.

"Let's dance." She said in a seductive tone and grabs his hand. Chris then shouted over to Leon as he is being dragged off by Ada. "Hit her with your most modern poem!"

Ada twirls around on the dance floor and pulls Leon towards her. The music begins to speed up with a new rhythm and a new song. The Sapphire Sirens take over the show with a new singer; who appears to be Japanese.

**TO THE BEAT OF THE RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT**

"**Dance until the morning light" **Yoko sang while she danced with the girls.

**AND FORGET ABOUT THE WORRIES ON YOUR MIND**

**You can leave them all behind**

Ada dances and twirls about, trying to get Leon to join; when he still stood behind, two men pushed him over to her.

'Gulp, okay, just be cool.' Leon thought as he took Ada in his arms and began to dance.

**TO THE BEAT OF THE RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT**

**Dance until the morning light**

**AND FORGET ABOUT THE WORRIES ON YOUR MIND**

**You can leave them all behind**

Still feeling nervous, Leon tried to keep up with Ada, who seemed to know exactly what she was doing and before he knew it; she was all over him.

The rest of the bohemians watched in astonishment until Billy broke the silence. "That seemed to go well."

Barry had to agree. "Incredible…"

Carlos also seemed surprised. "He has a gift with the women.

Chris was already giving himself credit. "I told you, he's a genius!"

Suddenly everyone started dancing with someone. The rich men partnered up with the can-can dancers being surrounded by everyone else seemed to calm Leon down a bit, knowing he wasn't the only one dancing.

Wesker was watching the whole thing from a changing room through a small frame. Being so far away he was only able to see Ada, and who appeared to be the Duke dancing. "That Duke certainly can dance!" He said, seeing as things were going well, or so he thought.

While in the midst of all their dancing, Ada couldn't help but notice that the Duke seemed a little shy. 'I know just what to do.' She thought.

"It's so wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." She said. Leon answered back "It sounds very exciting and I'd be delighted to be involved."

Happy that the he was feeling more comfortable, she continued. "Really?" He then said, "Assuming you like what I do, of course."

"I'm sure I will!" Everyone around them was fallowing the same dance moves as they were as Leon tips his hat to the bohemians who tip back at him.

**HERE WE ARE NOW! **The crowed cried out. Leon decided to speak up. "Chris thought we might be able to, um…" He dipped her and brought her back up."…do it in private."

"Did he?" Ada said, pretending to sound surprised.

**HERE WE ARE NOW**

Yes, you know, a private…" He dips her one more and brings her up again "…poetry reading."

**ENTERTAIN US**

Ada stared in surprise. "Ohhhhhhh…" She knew what he was talking about, that is what she thought.

**HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US**

"A poetry reading…oh, I love a little poetry after supper." She grabbed him a little. She and the rest of the dancers were preparing to do something, as they made kicking motions

**HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US**

**HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US**

Looking back at Leon, Ada gave a big kick. "Take off your hats!" and kicks off Leon's top hat. The rest of the Sirens do the same and kicked the men's hats off into the air, which can be seen floating above Raccoon City.

**Sapphires**

**Sapphires**

**Square-cut or pear-shaped**

**These rocks won't lose their shape**

**Sapphires**

Ada was now back on the trapeze swing, being raised above the crowd below her. Leon was now reunited with the bohemians, who were congratulating him on a job well done and patting him on the back. "Fantastic!" But all he cared about was watching Ada.

**ARE A GIRL'S BEST… **But before she could sing the last part something happened. "_GASP!…_" Ada couldn't breath.

'W-what's happening? Why cant I..?'

Wesker took notice of this. 'What is..?' but before he could finish his thought Ada falls off of the swing.

"**NNNOOOOO!!!!" **Wesker screamed. But to his relief and Ada's, she was saved by a man wearing a full body outfit and mask that made him look like he was ready to work with toxic chemicals. There was an award silence, as the man looked to Wesker for instructions. Wesker nodded his head towards the backstage door and he left while carrying Ada. The crowd went silent and Leon was mentally panicking. 'What happened?! Is she alright?! What's going on?!' All of a sudden Wesker shouts and claps, all of a sudden the rest of the crowd mimics him, "Ada! Ada! Ada! Ada! Ada! Ada!"

The crowd dose the same, while Hunk carries the unconscious Ada to her dressing room; passing up the other Sapphire Sirens.

Jill looks over and smiles menacingly and turns to Rebecca. "Don't know if that Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight."

Rebecca glared at her, "Don't be unkind Jill!" she and the other Sapphire Sirens push

pass her to see Ada. "Yeah, she fell down." said Ashley in Ada's defense.

Hunk lays Ada down on her bed and the Sapphire Sirens crowd around.

Back on the dance floor Wesker looks to the crowd and sees George, the stage manager, giving him the signal that Ada won't be coming back and Wesker holds out his hands to quite the crowd. "You've frightened her away!"

"Awwwwwww…" wined the crowd.

Wesker then puts on a smile. "But I can see some lonely Raccoon Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two! So if you can Hunk-Hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!"

He then turns the 'Can-Can' sign over to 'Hunkadola'. The band starts to play, and the people resume dancing.

Back in Ada's dressing room, Alyssa came rushing in. "Out of the way, baby doll!" She said, while pushing away Cindy. Alyssa took out a small silver vial and used it to wake Ada up, who looked like she was out of breath.

Ada woke up, looked up at Alyssa and began breathing heavily. Alyssa and the rest of the Sapphire Sirens looked relived. Ada smiled tiredly at them, "Oh, Alyssa…Oh, these…silly costumes…"

"Just a little fainting spell-" Alyssa was saying when George came in.

"All right, you girls! Back outside and make those gents thirsty!" He pushed the Sapphire Sirens onto the stage, and walked towards Alyssa and Ada.

"Problems?" He asked. "Nothing for you to be worried about." Alyssa proclaimed. "Good. Let's not stand around, then." said George as he began shooing away the rest of the crowd. All of a sudden Ada began coughing violently into a hanky provided by Alyssa. When she pulled back the hanky, it was stained with blood. Alyssa had a worried look on her face.

Back on the stage, Hunk was entertaining the crowd.

**COME OUT OF THE GARDEN BABY YOU'LL CATCH YOUR DEATH OF THE FOG YOUNG GIRLS, THEY CALL THEM THE SAPPHIRE SIRENS**


	5. Your Song

**Your Song**

**A/N: I just want to thank every body who reviewed. I especially want to thank ****Alaska Kennedy ****for reviewing the most. I also want to dedicate this fic to my favorite actress, Ms. Nicole Kidman, with out whom this wouldn't be possible. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**

In the garden Saddler was growing impatient. "Find Wesker. The girl is waiting for me. he says to Mendez, and walks off.

--

Backstage in the Raccoon Rouge, Ada was getting ready to meet Saddler.

"That twinkle-toes Duke is really taking the bait, girl. With a patron like him, you could be the next Nicole Kidman." said Alyssa as she tightens Ada's dress, while she dose her makeup.

"Oh Alyssa, do you really think I could be like the great Nicole?" she asks while admiring a picture of Nicole Kidman on the wall.

"Why not? You've got the talent. You hooked that Duke and you'll be lining up the great stages of America.

"I'm going to be a real actress Alyssa, a great actress and I'm going to fly away from here." Ada said in a confident tone of voice. Then she turns to her pet bird and says in a child like voice.

"Oh yes, we can fly, fly away from here!" All of a sudden Wesker rushes in on the two women.

"Duckling! Is everything alright?" he asks

"Oh yes. Of course, Albert." said Ada as she puts on her earrings.

"Oh thank goodness! You certainly weaved your magic with that duke on the dance floor."

"How do I look?" Ada asks while spinning around to face Wesker, showing off her beautiful red dress. Wesker gasps in amazement at her beauty.

"Smoldering temptress?" she asks while making a sexy pose; excited, Wesker marches over towards Ada in a joyous manner.

"Oooh, my little strawberry! How can he possibly resist gobbling you up?" Ada begins giggling like a school girl and clapping her hands rapidly. She and Wesker do a happy dance while Alyssa just stands back smiling at the two.

"Everything's going so well!"

--

Outside, Leon is nervously standing framed in the heart-shaped entrance at the front of the elephant waiting for his poetry reading with Ada.

'I hope I don't blow this', he thought while twiddling his hat in his fingers. Watching from the garden below were Chris and the other bohemians hoping to see how it was going.

**I'll meet you in the red room,**

**Close the door and dim the lights.**

**I will be yours truly**

**If indeed the price is right.**

"Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant!" exclaims Chris with a big grin on his face from down below. He was accompanied by the other bohemians.

Back in the elephant Ada comes from behind Leon.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" she asked.

Leon was not prepared for what he was seeing, she was wearing a black lingerie ensemble with some surprise.

"Hmm? Poetic enough for you?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes" said Leon.

--

Being the nosy gents they where the bohemians climb up the back of the elephant to spy on the two.

"A little supper? Maybe some Champagne?" asks Ada as she turns to a trolley with food and drink on it, and picks up a bottle of Champagne from the ice bucket.

"I'd rather just, um, get this over and done with." said Leon. Annoyed, Ada, with her back to Leon, drops the Champagne back into the ice, the action making Leon more nervous.

"Oh..." Ada composes herself, and turns to face Leon. "Very well." she said with a devilish smile.

"Then why don't you come down here…" She walks over to the bed and lies down on it seductively. "And let's get it over and done with."

"I-I prefer to do it standing." said Leon standing his ground.

Ada is surprised, "Oh."

"You don't have to stand, I mean. It's that sometimes… it's quit long, what I do, and I'd like you to be comfortable. Its quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first but-but I think if you're open, then-then you might enjoy it." Leon explained as best he can.

Still a little confused, Ada retains her professional composure. "I'm sure I will."

"Excuse me." says Leon and turns away from Ada to compose himself, then turns to face her, but he is very nervous. "The-the sky is-is…with the bluebirds…"

Ada sighs erotically, and Leon nervously turns away again.

"I know pssssst. Come on pssssst, come on." He turns to face Ada again, who lies back on the bed and moans. "I think…" he turns away again. "There must be some shaking. Oh riki-tiki-tiki-tiki."

Ada begins to get annoyed, and sits up on the bed, trying to look concerned. "Um is everything all right?"

Leon turns to face Ada once again.

"Um, I'm a little nervous. It's just sometimes it takes a little while for…" He nervously looks down, and Ada thinks she understands. "Oh!"

Leon continues,

"You know…inspiration to come."

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Let Mummy help, hmm?" says Ada as she walks over to Leon, and grabs his crotch; at this Leon gasps.

"Dose that inspire you?" she says in a seductive tone and throw him on the bed. "Let's make love!"

"Make love?" he asks.

Ada climbs on top of Leon, who is genuinely confused.

"You want to, don't you?" she asks.

"Well I came to…" said Leon but Ada covers his mouth with her figure and begins to undo his tie. "No tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?"

"What?" exclaimed Leon.

--

Outside, the bohemians have lowered Chris so he can spy in the window.

"Oh come on, please." Ada begged, but then got more aggressive.

"Oh, free the tiger! RRAARR!! RRRARR!!" Ada growled viciously, undoing Leon's pants and gasps at is size. "Big boy!"

--

Chris, looking in the window, reports to his friends. "He's got a huge talent!"

--

Ada now begins to undo Leon's jacket. "Yes, I need your poetry now!"

"Oh all right!" exclaims Leon and throws Ada off him and stands up, trying his best to pull himself together. "It's a little bit funny." he says while out of breath.

Ada was beyond confusion now. "What?"

This f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can-who can easily hide. Is this-is this okay, is this what you want?"

Ada thinks she understands at last.

"Ohh, poetry, yes. Yes. Yes, this is what I want, naughty words! Oh!" Ada starts to roll around on the bed, moaning.

Leon is freaked out at this point. "I-I don't have much money, but…"

"Oh! Naughty!" cried Ada

"…but boy if I did…"

"Oh, yes!"

Leon is a little confused by Ada's response, but he continues. "…I'd buy a big house where we both-both could live."

"Oh, I love them! Oh, it's so good!" continued Ada

"If I were a sculptor-"

"Wonderful!"

Ada rolls off the bed and crawls across the floor.

"…but then again no."

"Wonderful."

"Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show."

Ada starts rolling around in a fur blanket on the floor. "Oh don't! Don't!"

Leon pauses.

"No, no, no. Don't stop!" Ada said.

"I know it's not much…"

"Give me more! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh!"

By now, Leon was giving Ada funny looks, but still he manages to continue with his poetry. "…But it's the best I can do."

"Oh, naughty! Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cried Ada while covering herself with the covers and rolling around the floor.

Finally, Leon turns his back on Ada to look out the window, and he breaks into song.

**My gift is my song…**

On top of the elephant, the bohemians pause in there drinking. As Leon's song echoes across the Raccoon City cityscape, lights flicker on in a wave across the city. Ada stops rolling around on the floor and looks up at Leon, stunned by his beautiful voice.

…**and this one's for you.**

Leon turns to look at Ada.

**And you can tell everybody that this is your song.**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done,**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,**

**That I put down in words,**

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**

Leon turns and walks towards the front of the elephant. Ada gets up and follows him.

**Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss,**

**Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross.**

**But the suns been kind while I wrote this song;**

At this point Leon turns to face Ada and they slowly walk towards each other as he sings to her.

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on.**

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue.**

Leon takes Ada's hands as she smiles at him somewhat uncertainly.

**Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**

Leon spins Ada around, and they leap out of the elephant on a beam of starlight, and into the night sky. As silver rain falls, Leon grabs an umbrella and shields him and Ada and they step onto the building.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song.**

Taking the umbrella, Leon dances across the sky and leaps up onto a skyscraper.

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done…**

Tossing the umbrella to one side, he and Ada dance towards each other; meeting in the middle of the sky.

The bohemians were watching the whole scene with great excitement. They had Chris on top of there shoulders and he was barking like a dog.

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,**

**That I put down in words,**

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**

Leon picks Ada up and spins her around in his arms.

"Looks like he got the job!" shouted Chris with such glee.

As Leon spins Ada around they find themselves back in the elephant. Leon dips Ada and she looks up at him as the song ends; she sporting a look of-what appears to be…love.


	6. Emergency Rehearsal

**Emergency Rehearsal**

Ada was looking at Leon with a look of love in her eyes as she spoke up. "Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke. A little confused, yet still smiling, Leon asks. "Duke?" "Not that the title's important, of course." said Ada keeping her huge dreamy smile on. "I'm not a duke." says Leon. "Not a duke?" asks Ada, not really paying attention, and leans in for a kiss. "I'm a writer." says Leon.

Realizing what he said, Ada pulls back. "A writer?" she asks. "Yes a writer." says Leon. Ada steps back with a horrific look on her face. "No!" Leon notices Chris hanging upside down in front of the window, watching them. "Chris?" he asks.

"Chris? Oh no, your not another one of Chris's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished protégés?" Ada asks in a horrified tone of voice.

'Wow she's good.' thought Leon. "You might say that, yes."

"**_OH NO!!" _**shouts Ada, while covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" At this, Chris has a terrified expression as he hears what Ada is going to do to him. "I think there might be a small hitch." he says to the other bohemians.

Leon is utterly confused now. "Chris told me…"

But Ada runs across the room to the door, and Leon fallows her. "What about the Duke?" she asks and opens the door. But when she did, she finds Wesker and Saddler on the other side. "My dear Duke…" says Wesker to Saddler in conversation.

"_GASP!" _Ada quickly shuts the door, and turns to Leon. "The Duke!"

"The Duke?" Leon asks in fear and confusion.

"Hide! Quick out the back!" Ada rushed across the room to show Leon out, but Wesker opened the door, and Leon had to duck under Ada's dress to avoid being seen.

"My dear, are you decent for Saddler?" Wesker asks, walking over to Ada.

Ada turns to face Wesker, as Leon tries to peer around her legs to see Saddler, but Ada pushes him to one side with her legs.

"Where were you?" asks Wesker. Ada leans against the drinks trolley, so that Leon can crawl behind it. "I-was-waiting."

"Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Ada Wong." says Wesker with a hint of pride in his voice.

Ada tries to put on her professional face. "Sir; how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit."

Leon peers over the trolley to look at Saddler, but Ada gives him a 'Get back under that trolley or I'll kill you' look, and he ducks back down. "The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." replies Saddler.

Wesker looks pleased. "I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted. Ta-at!" and with that, he leaves.

Saddler takes Ada's hand and kisses it. Leon peers around Ada, with great curiosity.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental…" says Saddler, quoting Ada's song from earlier.

"…But sapphires are a girl's best friend." Ada finishes. She takes Saddler's hat and stick, and sits on the bed. Once again, Leon peers over the trolley.

"Well, after tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment, my dear." Saddler said, as he turns to get the Champagne. Leon dives to the ground beside the trolley, and Ada leaps off the bed, in an attempt to distract Saddler so he won't see Leon. "DON'T-" she tried to thing of something to say. "…you just love the view, hmm?" Saddler looks at Ada. "Charming." he then turns back to the trolley.

"OH! I feel like dancing." Ada begins to dance, and Saddler watches her confused. Leon takes this chance to look over again. "You see, my dear, I should like a glass of Champagne." Once again Saddler tries to go over to the trolley, and Ada is getting desperate. "NO! It's…"

At this point, Saddler is getting annoyed. Then Ada finds inspiration. "It's a little bit funny."

"What is?" asks Saddler.

"This…"Ada tries to think of something to say; then Leon whispers to her from behind Saddler. "Feeling."

"feeling…" repeats Ada.

"Inside." he whispers.

"inside…" she repeats.

"I'm not one of those." he whispers back to her.

"I'm not one of those who can easily…" she repeats.

"Hide." he whispers to her.

"…hide!" she finishes.

But as Leon is gesturing to Ada, he knocks something over which makes a crash. Saddler turns around as Leon throws himself behind the trolley again, and Ada throws herself at Saddler's feet to make him look at her. "I don't have much money, but oh, if I did, oh, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Ada opens Saddler's legs and gestures Leon to go out the door while she distracts Saddler with the song Leon sang to her.

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,**

**That I put down in words,**

As Ada sings, she stands up in front of Saddler, while Leon stands up behind him.

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.**

When Ada finishes singing, Saddler has stars in his eyes. "My dear, that's very beautiful."

Ada leans in to Saddler. "It's from 'Spectacular Spectacular'. Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words: 'How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.' Ada watches over Saddler shoulder as Leon makes his way to the door, and opens it, only to find Mendez on the other side. 'SHIT!' Leon thought.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" Saddler asks.

Leon shuts the door and tries to hide himself in the corner. When Saddler hears the door shut he turns to see. Panicking Ada throws herself on the bed and pounds on it, as if she where crying. "No! No! Saddler! Don't you toy with my emotions! You-you must know the effect you have on women. Saddler looks smug. Then Ada pulls him on top of her.

"Let's make love! You want to don't you?"

"Make love?" questions Saddler.

Behind Saddler's back, Ada motions for Leon to leave by the front of the elephant. Leon runs towards the front.

Ada then focuses her attention on Saddler. "Oh, I knew you felt the same way. Oh! Oh! Saddler!"

Leon pauses with a shocked look on his face. 'She's not really going to, is she?' The thought of his 'girlfriend' making love to another man scaring him by the second.

Ada is looking really frustrated, and whispers to Leon. "Get out of here or he'll kill you!" and makes a gesture to Saddler.

Leon gives Ada a pleading look which was surprisingly cute.

She then gives in and says to Saddler. "Yes, you're right. We should wait until opening night.

Ada looks at Leon; who looks happier, and hides behind a screen in the elephant's head.

"Wait? Wait?" Saddler asks confused.

"There's a power in you that scares me. You should go." says Ada.

"I just got here." he says in protest.

"Yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal. We-we must wait; we must wait until opening night. Get out." and with that Ada pushes him out and shuts the door. Leon then appears from behind the screen, and Ada turns to face him, with an angered look on her face.

"Do you have any idea-any idea, what would have happened if you were found?! Oh…" Ada all of a sudden faints and Leon catches her in his arms.

"Oh! Oh, my God! Ada?" Leon shakes Ada to wake her up.

In his office across the garden, Wesker gets out his telescope. "Let's have a little peek-a-boo. He looks into the elephant, and sees the back of the man thrusting with Ada. "Oh, right on target."

Back in the elephant, Leon is trying to figure out what to do with Ada. "Right I'll just put her in bed. I'll put you in bed.

The bohemians peer around the window of the elephant. Leon manages to get Ada on the bed, but falls on top of her, and at that moment, Saddler walks in.

"I forgot my hat." Leon looks up at him.

"Foul play?" says Saddler, getting angry.

"She…I…" Leon tries to explain, but isn't doing so well.

Ada then wakes up and notices Saddler 'Oh no.' she thought. "Oh, Saddler…"

Saddler is now getting _really _angry. "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside."

"Beautifully spoken Saddler. Yes, let me introduce you to the writer. She says, trying to keep the peace between all three of them.

"The writer?" asks Saddler in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. Oh yes. We were-we were rehearsing." Ada says.

Ada and Leon stand up as Saddler closes the door. He looks like he's losing his temper.

"Ha ha-ha. You expect me to believe that, scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?"

Luckily, right at that moment, the bohemians, who had been watching the whole thing, burst in. Leon and Ada turn around in surprise. Saddler looks shocked as well. "How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top, my queen?" says Chris.

"I hope the piano's in tune." Billy says as he runs towards the piano, jams his figures on the keys.

"Sorry, we got held up." said Carlos.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Barry asked Saddler as he offers him a glass of Champagne.

In his office, Wesker is looking through his telescope again, and sees the crowd that is now in the elephant. "Oh my goodness!" he said, as he rushes out of his office.

Back in the elephant, Ada has composed herself. "When I spoke those words to you before, you-you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do for tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal."

"If you're rehearsing, where's Wesker?" asks Saddler.

"We didn't want to bother Albert…"

But, just then, Wesker bursts in, apologizing. "My dear Duke, I'm most terrible sorry-" but before he could finish, Ada interrupted him.

"Albert! You made it! It's alright, the duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal."

"Emergency rehearsal?" Wesker asks with confusion.

"Mmm, to incorporate the duke's artistic idea." Ada says.

"Yes, well I'm sure Luis will be only too delighted…"

"Luis left." Chris interrupted.

"He what?" asked Wesker

Ada continued talking. "Albert, the cat's out of the bag. Yes the duke's already a big fan of our new writers work. That's why he's so keen to invest."

"Invest? Invest! Oh yes, well, invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide, uh…"

"Leon." Leon and Chris say at the same time.

"…Leon away." said Wesker finishing his sentence.

"I'm way ahead of you, Wesker." says Saddler.

Leon looks to Chris happily-he's gotten the job.

"My dear duke, why don't you and I go to my office to peruse the paperwork." says Wesker.

"What's the story?" asks Saddler.

"The story?" questions Wesker.

"Well, if I'm to invest, I'll need to know the story." Saddler explains.

Obviously, Wesker has no idea. Ada gives him a worried look-she hadn't thought about this.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Thank you **


	7. The Pitch

**The Pitch**

Wesker knew that they had no story, and he also know that he would lose the investment if they didn't come up with something fast. "Ah, yes. Well the story's about…Chris?"

Everyone looked to Chris, thinking that he knows what the story's about. 'Damn you Wesker.' He thought to himself, and tried to come up with something; unfortunately he didn't have that kind of talent.

"Well, the story-the story's about…well, it's about um…" Just then Leon thought of something good. "It's about love!" he says. 'Whew.' thought Chris in relief.

"Love?" asks Saddler with a sneer. Leon nods and turns meaningfully at Ada. "It's about love overcoming all obstacles."

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Chris cuts in with excitement. Everyone had a puzzled look. "Switzerland?" asks Saddler alarmed. "Exotic Switzerland!" Wesker exclaims.

Leon looks around, sees a statue of Ganesh, and gets an inspiration. "India. India! It's set in India." Then he walks towards Ada.

"And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world." Then he turns to Saddler. "But her kingdom's been invaded by an evil maharajah. Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharajah, but, on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless po-" Leon pauses, and realizes he'd better not give too much away. 'I don't want to get Ada into trouble.' His eyes then fall on a sitar.

"A penniless- a penniless sitar player…" he runs and picks it up. "…for the evil maharajah, and she falls in love with him!" he turns to Ada again. "He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play."

Carlos then grabs the sitar from Leon. "I will play the penniless tango-dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel, but dance like the devil!" Saddler is now starting to get fascinated, "Yes. Yes, all right. And- and what happens next?"

"Well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan, they have to hid there love from the evil maharajah." Leon says while using Carlos and Ada as examples.

Then Billy cuts in with something very clever. "The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth!" Chris takes the sitar from Carlos. "And- and I'll play the magical sitar." He turns to Ada and imitates the sound of a sitar. "Brrrring, you are beautiful."

He turns to Wesker and dose the same thing. "Brrrring, you are ugly."

He then turns to Saddler. "…and you are…" but before he could finish everyone clasps there hands over his mouth, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Yes, yes, yes. And he gives the game away, eh?" asks Saddler, very eager.

"YES!" everyone exclaims.

"Tell him about the can-can." Wesker says to Leon. "The-the-the tantric can-can. It's…"

Wesker pushes Leon to one side and addresses Saddler. "It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Saddler." Leon, Ada, and the bohemians assemble behind Wesker.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Saddler.

"I mean the show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment. It will be…"

Wesker turns and gestures. Leon, Ada, and the bohemians do the same as Billy plays a glissando on the piano. Wesker begins to sing.

**Spectacular Spectacular!**

**No words in the vernacular**

**Can describe this great event.**

While Wesker sings he twirls from one side of Saddler to the other.

**You'll be dumb with wonderment.**

**Returns are fixed at ten percent-**

**You must agree, that's excellent.**

Wesker walks backwards away from Saddler.

**And on top of your fee…**

Leon, Ada, Chris, Carlos, and Barry come up from behind Wesker and sing the next part while Billy plays the piano.

…**you'll be involved artistically.**

Leon, Ada, Wesker, Chris, Carlos, and Barry advance towards Saddler and begin to sing.

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**

Saddler is looking slightly alarmed, and backs up and sits down in a chair.

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

Chris makes an elephant trunk with his arms, **"Elephants!"**

Barry holds a bong and makes a peace sign, **"Bohemians!"**

Wesker dose an Indian dance move, **"Indians!"**

Ada strikes a pose, **"And courtesans!"**

Billy is swinging on the chandelier, **"Acrobats!"**

Leon throws an orange to Carlos, who is wearing the fur rug from earlier, and starts juggling with that and two other oranges. **"And juggling bears!"**

Chris has the curtain draped around him, **"Exotic girls!"**

Barry breathes fire, **"Fire-eaters!" **everyone sings.

Everyone strikes various poses as they sing.

**Muscle-men, contortionists! Intrigue, danger…**

"**And romance!" **Chris cuts in.

**Electric lights! Machinery!**

"**All runs with electricity!" **sang Chris.

Everyone starts dancing in a circle around Saddler.

**So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!**

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

Everyone starts dancing towards Saddler.

**So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!**

Everyone starts dancing backwards from Saddler.

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

Everyone marches on the spot while on their knees.

**Spectacular Spectacular,**

**No words in the vernacular**

**Can describe this great event!**

Everyone points to Saddler while singing the next part.

**You'll be dumb with wonderment!**

Saddler looks over at Billy playing the piano with his feet on top of it. 'I hope those feet are clean.' Saddler though to himself, and continued to listen to the song. Everyone continues to sing in an Indian like style with various props.

**The hills are alive with the sound of music!**

Then they all start jumping up and down with their arms at their sides.

**So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!**

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

Everyone then runs towards Saddler and picks up his chair.

**So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!**

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

Everyone then strikes a final pose together in front of Saddler.

"Yes, but what happens in the end?" Saddler asks.

Everyone looks at one another, then jump up and run around grabbing props, before disappearing behind a curtain. Chris sets a lamp in front of the curtain and Billy turns the lights out, except for the lamps that light the stage. Leon steps to one side as the curtain opens to reveal Carlos, in a makeshift turban, and Ada, with fans in her hair and a jeweled headband, in an embrace. Leon clears his throat and begins to sing.

**The courtesan and sitar-man**

**Are pulled apart by an evil plan.**

Barry comes in wearing a black cloak, and separates Ada and Carlos. Ada finishes the song.

**But in the end she hears his song.**

Onstage, Ada and Carlos are coming together. Leon takes it from here.

**And their love is just too strong.**

At hearing this Ada turns to look at Leon.

Now it was Saddlers turn to sing.

**"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside."**

Everyone looks at Saddler, and then Ada, Leon, Carlos, and Chris form a kick-line while Wesker, Barry, and Billy do a scene change.

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**

**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**

Leon steps off the side. Ada and Carlos take their places onstage as Billy pulls a screen across behind them. Chris, while holding the sitar, falls down, and Leon starts singing again.

**Sitar player's secret song**

**Helps them flee the evil one.**

While singing this, Ada and Carlos crouch beneath the screen while a toy maharajah and horse gallops along the top of it.

**Though the tyrant rants and rails,**

**It is all to no avail.**

Billy pushes the screen off as Carlos and Ada cower as the toy horse rears up. Behind it, Wesker, wearing a makeshift turban, and a blanket tied around his shoulders, appears. "I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!" Saddler is looking every amused, while sipping his drink.

"Oh, Albert, no-one could play him like you can!" Ada states with amusement in her voice. "No-ones going to." Wesker replies proudly. Everyone clusters on top of the piano and continues to sing.

**So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry!**

Everyone then gets in a line in front of Saddler.

**So delighting…**

"In the end should someone die?" Saddler interrupts. Everyone pauses to look at each other, then continue to sing.

**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**

Everyone dances backwards, then runs towards Saddler in pairs, then split off and run around setting up for the final pose.

**So delighting it will run for fifty years!**

The song ends with a flourish. Saddler stares at the elaborate tableaux in front of him: Everyone was in various poses as befit their roles in the production; Chris had somehow ended up on Mendez's shoulders.

"Generally, I like it." Was Saddlers response to the whole idea.

At hearing this Leon, Ada, Wesker, and the bohemians run towards Saddler, patting him on the back and cheering their hearts out.

_Wesker had an investor. And the bohemians had a show._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I also wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be updateing for a while since I've got finals coming up; but dont worry I'm not giving up on the story, I'll see this to the end!**


	8. The Elephant Love Medley

**The Elephant Love Medley

* * *

**

In Chris's studio, the celebration party was in full swing. Chris was sitting on the roof, pants less, waving a bottle of absinthe.

"It's the end of the century! The bohemian revolution is here!" he cried out in triumph.

_**(You won't fool the children of the revolution,**_

_**No, you won't fool the children of the revolution, no, no)**_

In Chris's studio, the bohemians, the Sapphire Sirens, and others from the Raccoon Rouge were drinking and carrying on.

"Beautiful woman. I love sex." Carlos said to a woman.

_While the celebration party raged upstairs, I tried to write._

But down through the hole in the floor, in Leon's garret, all was quit. The typewriter was sitting silently on the table, and Leon was on the balcony outside, staring across at the Raccoon Rouge.

_But all I could think about was her._

**How wonderful life is…**

…_Was she thinking about me?_

…**now your in the world.**

Over in the elephant, Ada was thinking about Leon. As she was sitting at her dressing-table, his voice comes into her head.

"_Duke?"_

" _I'm not a duke."_

"_I'm a writer."_

" _He wasn't trying to trick her or anything."_

Ada stood up and looked towards the front of the elephant and began to sing, while over in his garret, Leon sat down at the typewriter.

**I follow the night,**

**Can't stand the light.**

**When will I begin to live again?**

Ada stands in the entrance at the front of the elephant, looking over at Leon's garret as she sings

**One day I'll fly away,**

**Leave all this to yesterday.**

**What more could your love do for me?**

**When will love be through with me?**

**Why live life from dream to dream,**

**And dread the day when dreaming ends?**

Over in his garret, Leon was watching Ada, and begins to sing.

**How wonderful life is now, your in the world.**

Ada started to climb the stairs to the top of the elephant. Leon turns to leave his garret, when Ada looked back at it she could no longer see him. She continued at the top of the elephant, when she reached the top she continues to sing.

**One day I'll fly away,**

**Leave all this to yesterday.**

**Why live life from dream to dream,**

Leon makes his way through the garden of the Raccoon Rouge, while looking up at Ada in the process.

**And dread the day when dreaming ends?**

Leon climbs up the back of the elephant as Ada walks over to the little platform under the canopy and sits down.

**One day I'll fly away, fly, fly, away.**

Leon gives a little sigh, which, unfortunately, gets Ada's attention, as she sharply turns around and spots him.

"Sorry!" Leon says franticly.

"AHH!" gasped Ada, as she begins to back away.

"Sorry I didn't mean I-I-I saw your light on, and-I climbed up the…"

"What?" asked Ada, surprised to hear that he was spying on her.

'_I shouldn't have said that.'_ Leon though to himself.

"I couldn't sleep, and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." He said.

"Oh. Of course. Yes, Chris-Chris was right. Your-Your very talented." said Ada.

"Oh." Leon said with some surprise.

"It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I-I'd better go, because we, uh, we both have a big day tomorrow." said Ada as she turned to leave.

"Wait. No, please wait." Leon said in an attempt to stop her. Ada paused, and turned around.

"Before, when we were-when were-when you though I was the Duke. You said that you loved me, a-and I wondered if, if…"

"If it was just an act?" Ada finished.

"Yes." He replied, hoping if it was true.

"Of course." she said, as if it were that easy.

"Oh." he said sounding disappointed. "It just felt real."

Ada obviously felt sorry for Leon. She walked towards him with a reasoning face.

"Leon, I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe" Leon gave an embarrassing smile.

'_It was too good to be true anyway. Like she'd ever love someone like me.'_

"Silly of me, to think that y-you could fall in love with someone like me." Both give embarrassing laughs.

'_He just doesn't get it.'_ Ada decides to confide in Leon. "I can't fall in love with anyone." Leon was horrified to hear that.

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible!" Leon said as if it were a sin not to fall in love.

"No, being out on the street, that's terrible." Ada argued back.

"No!" exclaimed Leon refusing to accept what she's saying.

"Wha-!" exclaimed Ada, but Leon interrupted.

"Love is like oxygen." he said while quoting what he said to the bohemians that same day.

"What?" she asked obviously confused.

"Love is a many-splendourd thing, love lifts us up were we belong, all you need is love!" By now Leon was standing right in front of Ada.

"Please don't start that again." She said, tired of this conversation.

She takes a step backwards. Leon leans towards her and begins to sing.

**All you need is love**

Ada leans in to Leon as she speaks. "A girl has got to eat!"

Leon leans further towards Ada and continues to sing.

**All you need is love**

Ada takes a step backwards. "She'll end up on the streets!"

Leon leans towards Ada again.

**All you need is love**

Now it was Ada's turn to sing.

_**Love is just a game**_

She turns to walk away, but Leon leaps in front of her.

**I was made for loving you baby,**

**You were made for loving me.**

Ada shakes her head and makes an 'I can't believe he's doing this smile.

_**The only way of loving me baby,**_

_**Is to pay a lovely fee.**_

She turns and walks towards the back of the elephant, but Leon steps in front of her again.

**Just one night,**

**Give me just one night**

Ada shakes her head again.

_**There's no way,**_

'_**Cause you can't pay.**_

Leon steps in front of her again

**In the name of love,**

**One night in the name of love.**

Ada has a smile on her face. _'He's really persistent.'_

_**You crazy fool; I won't give in to you.**_

Ada turns and starts to leave, but Leon stops her with:

**Don't leave me this way.**

Ada turns to face Leon with a cynical look.

**I can't survive without your sweet love,**

**Oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

Ada's look softens at this. Leon sits down looking tired. Ada leans against a pole, looking thoughtful, with her back to Leon.

_**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.**_

Leon gets up and walks towards her.

**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.**

Ada turns to look at him.

_**Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.**_

**And what's wrong with that…**

Leon leans in to kiss Ada as he sings this.

…**I'd like to know…**

Ada pulls back from Leon. _'I know what will get her attention.'_

…'**Cause here I go, again.**

Leon leaps on to the skylight on the head of the elephant, with his arms outstretched.

"Oh no!" gasped Ada, afraid he might fall and get hurt.

**Love lifts us up where we belong…**

"Get down, get down!" Ada shouts at him.

…**Where eagles fly on a mountain high!**

Ada takes Leon's hand and pulls him back down on to the elephant.

_**Love makes us act like we are fools,**_

_**Throw our lives away for one happy day!**_

Ada starts walking down the stairs. Leon throws his arms in the air and sings:

**We could be heroes, just for one day!**

Ada pauses and looks back at Leon.

_**You, you'll be mean.**_

She starts walking down the stairs again while Leon fallows her.

"No, I won't." he confirmed.

_**And I, I'll drink all the time.**_

She goes into the elephant, and Leon appears behind her in the entrance.

**We should be lovers!**

She shakes her head, refusing to look at him.

_**We can't do that.**_

Leon smile and continues.

**We should be lovers, and that's a fact.**

Ada turns to face him.

_**Though nothing will keep us together.**_

Leon still had that smile on his face.

**We could steal time,**

At this the two soon-to-be lovers come together and sing.

**Just for one day.**

**We could be heroes, forever and ever.**

**We could be heroes, forever and ever…**

**We could be heroes!**

As fireworks explode, everything revolves around Ada and Leon standing together. At this point Leon has a big smile on his face.

**Just because I will always love you.**

Ada also smiles.

_**I can't help loving you…**_

The two stare at each other meaningfully as they sang the last part together.

_**How wonderful life is…**_

**Now you're in the world.**

The world stops spinning, and Ada and Leon stand with there heads together, which is framed by the heart shaped front of the elephant.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Ada said with a devilish smile, as she and Leon lean in and kiss each other passionately; wrapping their arms around one another.

In the sky, the man in the moon sings, and two stars collide, which send off fireworks. Across the road, Chris is sitting alone outside his studio, with a glass of absinthe in his hand and sings.

**How wonderful life is, now, your in the world.**

_**(There was a boy…)**_


	9. On with the show

**On with the show

* * *

**

_How wonderful life was, now Ada was in the world._

_**(…A very strange enchanted boy.)**_

_But in Saddler, Wesker had gotten much more then he had bargained for._

Leon stops typing to look out his window at the abandoned Raccoon Rouge, in sepia, as a flashback takes over his mind. Wesker was meeting with Saddler in his office.

* * *

"The conversion of the Raccoon Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum of money, Wesker. So in return, I would require a contract that, um, uh, binds Ada to me exclusively. Naturally, I shall require some security. I shall require the deeds to the Raccoon Rouge." stated Saddler.

"My dear Duke, I…"

"Please!" Saddler interrupted, which causes Wesker to lean back into his chair, startled. "Don't think that I'm naïve Wesker. I shall hold the deeds to the Raccoon Rouge, and if there are any shenanigans…"

"I…" Wesker tried to speak.

"…my manservant Mendez…" at this Mendez appears behind Saddler. "…will deal with it in the only language you underworld show folk understand. Ada will be mine."

Saddler began crushing his hat.

"Not that I'm a jealous man, I just DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!!" Wesker was unsettled by this sudden display of rage.

"I…understand…completely, Saddler." And with that he signs the paper work.

Saddler seems a bit calmer now. "Good. Now that we have an understanding, it would appear that, uh, you have the means to transform your beloved Raccoon Rouge…"

In the main hall, Wesker was holding up a model of the Raccoon Rouge as a theater and looks through the proscenium arch.

"INTO A THEATER!" he cries, the assembled members of the production applaud.

* * *

Back in Wesker's office, Saddler had gotten what h wanted-or so it seems.

"I shall woo Ada over super tonight." said Saddler.

* * *

Back in the present, Leon slams the carriage of the typewriter over and pulls out the piece of paper in anger.

* * *

In the main hall at the Raccoon Rouge, Wesker was giving a speech to the members of the production.

"We will have created the world's first completely modern…" while Wesker was talking. Ada took a glance at Leon and smiled shyly, which causes him to smile back.

"…entirely electric…"

Saddler catches Ada's eye and she gives him a large fake smile.

"…totally bohemian, all-singing, all-dancing stage spectacular!" At that moment a wrecking ball breaks through the wall behind Wesker. He ducks as the crowd screams and jumps to their feet, moving backwards.

"The show must go on!" Wesker cried out.

_Yes, the show would go on, but Ada would not attend the super that night or the fallowing night._

Leon, Ada, and Chris were inside Chris's studio. Chris was cooking, while Ada was relaxing in a chair. They were watching Leon come in from the balcony, badly acting out what he wrote for the play, to Ada's amusement.

"'You've betrayed me!'" Leon cries out in fake agony. "Mad with jealousy, the Evil Maharajah forces the Courtesan to make the Penniless Sitar Player believe she doesn't love him."

"Oh yes! Of course!" Chris agreed with a large smile on his face.

Leon continues with his act. "'Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love' says the Penniless Sitar Player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever!" Over excited Leon jumps onto the edge of the balcony, this causes Ada to jump with fear.

"No, no!" Ada cried.

"No!" Chris cried out too.

Leon teeters on the edge, but then jumps back; causing the two to laugh including himself. Ada sat back down.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Chris exclaims.

"Oh but a life without love that's-that's terrible!" said Ada.

"Yes but the Sitar Player…" says Leon, but Chris interrupts. "Wait, wait, wait!" Leon comes in and sits next to Ada. "…with the magical sitar…"

"That's my part, Leon, th-that's my part. "That's my part. That's my part Leon. Don't you dare, no!" says Chris, as he walks over towards Leon and Ada. "His magic sitar who can only speak the truth says, he says…" but poor Chris was so worked up that he forgot what his live was. This causes Leon and Ada to laugh, but they only had eyes for each other.

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

In the main hall, rehearsals were underway for the play amid construction. While inside Ada's new dressing room, she and Leon were kissing in a passionate way but, like every other perfect moment, was ruined with Saddler bursting in, causing them to jump apart. The held there scripts up as though they were rehearsing.

"A picnic, sweet lady?" Saddler asks.

"Oh but we have so much to do, so much work." Ada said.

"Well, if the young writer can carry a blanket and basket, I don't see why you both can't do it in my presence." Saddler said while handing Leon a picnic basket.

* * *

Back stage, Leon was helping Chris with his lines. "Chris, so the magical sitar player falls from the roof…"

"Yes, I know, I know, I know. Don't, don't, don't, don't, tell me. The greatest thing you will ever…"

* * *

Leon and Ada were kissing passionately in her dressing room again, when all of a sudden Saddler bursts in again, this time with a life preserver and oars. The two lovers leap apart and hold up their scripts, looking guilty. Unbeknownst to Leon he had lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Still at it, my sweet?" asks Saddler.

--

"…master…" continued Chris.

--

In the main hall, the construction has progressed, and they were rehearsing the dances. "Ally-oop." said George.

--

"…make…"

--

Ada is overseeing the orchestra rehearsal while Chris is learning his lines. "…contact…"

--

Back in Ada's dressing room, Ada was speaking to Saddler. "My dear, sweet Duke. So many lines to learn. Been thrilling them over and over."

* * *

In the rehearsal hall, Ada and Saddler were sitting side by side, watching.

_For try as Saddler may, it was almost too easy for the young writer and the lead actress to invent perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him._

Leon was standing behind Ada and Saddler; she looks back at him and smiles. Leon then walks up behind them. "Ms. Wong, I haven't quit finished writing that new scene, the, um, 'Will the Lovers be Meeting at the Sitar Player's Humble Abode' scene, and I was wondering if I might work on it with you later tonight."

"But my dear, I've arranged a magnificent supper for us in the Gothic Tower." Saddler lightly protested.

"Well, it's not important. We-we could work on it tomorrow." said Leon, slightly disappointed. Ada stands up in outrage.

"How dare you! It cannot wait! 'The Lovers Will be Meeting in the Sitar Player's Humble Abode' scene is the most important in the production. We will work on it tonight until I am completely satisfied.

"B-b-but my dear…" tried Saddler

"Dear Duke. Excuse me." Says Ada and walks away. Saddler turns to look at Leon.

"I'm sorry." he says and walks away.

During the rehearsal, Wesker was leaking a line of dancers. "Nice work! Splendid! Bright and early tomorrow morning we begin on Act Two…"

* * *

In the gallery, Leon and Ada were making out behind a pillar.

* * *

"…the lovers are discovered."

After the rehearsal, the cast and crew begin to pick up and leave. Saddler walks over to Wesker with a displeased look on his face. "Wesker!"

"My dear Duke. Everything id arranged for that special supper in the gothic tower tonight." said Wesker.

"You may as well eat it yourself Wesker, her affections are waning." Wesker was shocked to hear this.

"Impossible!"

"I understand how important her work is to hear, but she's always at it with that damned writer!" Wesker looks up and sees Ada and Leon kissing in the gallery.

'What the-'

Saddler was growing impatient.

"If I don't see her tonight, I'm very well leaving!" Saddler sees the way Wesker was staring off into space and turns to see what he's staring at.

"No, dear Duke!" says Wesker, trying to draw Saddlers attention from the lovers. Saddler turns back towards Wesker. "I'll insist that Ada take the night off."

"All right. All right." Saddler composes himself.

"Eight o'clock then." He leaves, and Wesker looks at Ada and Leon with a dangerous look in his eyes. Unaware, Ada and Leon were arranging a meeting of their own.

* * *

"You'll come? Tonight?" asks Leon.

"Yes." answered Ada. Leon leads Ada down the balcony. He had lipstick all over his face again.

"What time?" he asks

"Eight o'clock." she said.

"Promise?" Leon asks again. "Yes…go." And with that Leon disappears around the corner. Ada walks in the other direction, only to be accosted by Wesker.

"Are you mad? Saddler holds the deeds to the Raccoon Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you; he's given you a new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. And you're dallying with the writer?"

Ada was shocked to hear this, but tries to play coy. "Oh, Albert, don't be ridicul…"

"I saw you together!" shouted Wesker. Ada turned away at that.

"It's nothing. It's just an infatuation. It's…it's nothing." Wesker looks stern.

"The infatuation will end." He then walks over to Ada.

"Go to the boy. Tell him it's over. Saddler is expecting you in the tower at eight." Ada sighs and Wesker walks away.

_**If I should die this very moment**_

Ada slowly walks away.

_**I wouldn't fear,**_

_**For I've never felt completeness,

* * *

**_

Back in the present, Leon has his head in his hands.

…_**Wrapped in the warmth of you...

* * *

**_

Back in the Raccoon Rouge, Ada was looking depressed.

'I could never leave Leon.' She thought to herself.

…_**Loving every breath of you…**_

**Why live life from dream to dream…**

…**And dread the day…**

Just then Ada started to gasp for breath. "Gasp! Koff! Koff!"

'Oh no! Not again!' thought Ada as continued to cough.

"Koff! Koff! KOFF!! KOFF!!"

_How could I know…_

"KOFF!! KOFF!! KOFF!! KOFF!! **KOFF!!! KOFF!!! KOFF!!!"**

…_in those fatal days…_

Ada was now gasping and coughing in front of a mirror. **"GASP!!! GASP!!! UGH!!! KOFF!!! KOFF!!! KOFF!!!"**

…_that a force darker than jealousy…_

…_and stronger than love…_

Ada's cough intensifies and she faints as Hunk and Cindy look on.

…_had begun to take hold of Ada.

* * *

_

**A/N: There you go everybody, I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, or Happy Ramadan. Depends on who's reading my story. I wanna be fair you know.**


	10. Like a Virgin

**Like a Virgin**

**A/N: Incase your confused let me fill you in:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Leon narrorating_

**Singing**

_**Second singer**_

CHORUS

* * *

In his office, Wesker looks through the telescope at Saddler pacing alone in the Gothic Tower.

"Where is she?" Wesker asks to himself.

Leon waits on his balcony of his garret for Ada.

'_Where is she?'_ he asks in his mind.

--

Meanwhile, back in the Raccoon Rouge Ada was laying on the floor of her dressing room as Hunk and Cindy exchange worried glances.

--

Leon and Saddler continue to wait for Ada, not knowing what has happened to her. Backstage a doctor has come to see Ada, who is still unconscious. Alyssa and Hunk look on.

"Do you think she'll be up in about by tonight?" Alyssa asks the doctor.

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest." was his response.

--

By this time, Leon has gone inside his garret. While in the Gothic Tower, the waiters close the doors to the balcony. George appears inside Wesker's office looking frantic.

"The Duke's leaving!" As Saddler is leaving the Gothic Tower Wesker appears.

"SHE'S CONFESSING!" he shouted. Saddler turns to Wesker. "Confessing? What kind of imbecile do you take me for, Wesker?"

"She suddenly had a terrible desire to go to a priest and-and confess her sins." said Wesker.

"What?" asks Saddler, obviously confused.

"She wanted to be cleansed of her former life," Wesker said as he walks up to Saddler. "She looks upon tonight as her wedding night." Saddler wasn't buying this.

"Her wedding night?"

"She's like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a…virgin." Wesker says the last part in a sly voice. This idea obviously appeals to Saddler.

"A virgin…"

"You know touched for the very first time." explained Wesker, keeping that sly voice.

"For the first…" repeated Saddler.

"She says it feels so good inside when you hold her and you touch her." said Wesker with a more dangerous voice. He and Saddler begin to walk back into the middle of the tower while the waiters were making the bed.

"Like a virgin…" Saddler repeats.

"She's made it through the wilderness somehow, she's made it through. She didn't know how lost she was

**Until she found you.**

The two pause, Saddler still looks a little skeptical. While the waiters look on, Wesker continues to sing.

**She was beat, incomplete,**

**She been had, she was sad and blue,**

**But you've made her feel…**

Some of the waiters move in to form a circle around Wesker and Saddler.

**Yes you've made her feel shiny and new. Ohhh,**

**Like a virgin!**

The previously dark room brightens, and the waiters dance around Wesker and Saddler.

**Touched for the every first time!**

The waiters making the bed lift the sheet off and dance with it to the table.

**Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin!**

**Your hearts beat close in time!**

**Gonna give you all her love!**

The waiters guide Saddler over to the table as they dance by in a line with Champagne bottles and napkins and sing:

GIVE YOU ALL HER LOVE!

Wesker sits on a serving trolley and continues to sing.

**Her fear is fading fast!**

The waiters dance by Saddler with the sheet and continue to sing.

HER FEAR IS GONE!

The waiters gather behind Wesker and point to Saddler.

ALL FOR YOU!

**Only love can last!**

Three waiters with Champagne bottles lean in towards Saddler, who was sitting on the table. He looks as though he's wondering what the Hell's going on.

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE…

A waiter pushes Wesker on the trolley around the table. More waiters dance along behind him while Saddler watches. Wesker continues to sing.

**She's so fine,**

**And she's thine.**

AND SHE'S THINE.

**She'll be yours.**

SHE'LL BE YOURS.

**Till the end of time…**

TILL THE END OF TIME.

…**Cause you make her feel,**

**Yes, you ma-a-a-a-ade her feel…**

Wesker gets off the trolley, and rolls across the table in front of Saddler.

**She has nothing to hide.**

He dances in front of Saddler while the waiters dance in a kick-line behind him.

**Like a virgin!**

LIKE A VIRGIN!

Two waiter push Saddler down the table while Wesker continues to sing.

**Touched for the every first time!**

Wesker takes Saddler by the hand and pulls him through the line of waiters with there arms joint in a bridge.

**Touched for the very first ti-i-i-i-ime!**

**Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin!**

**When your hearts beat both in time.**

At the end of the line, three waiter hold plated with jelly breasts on them.

**Like a virgin!**

Wesker leads Saddler out on to the balcony. The waiters fallow and form a line behind them and sing.

OOH-OOOH!

**Feels so good inside!**

The waiters crowd around the two.

**When you hold her…**

Wesker grabs Saddler's hand and places it on his chest.

**And you touch her,**

**Ohh! Ohhh!**

Wesker turns on Saddler, with the waiters clustering behind him. He and the waiters chase Saddler back inside and onto the bed. Wesker gets on the bed next to Saddler and makes faces at him while some waiters in the bed round and other waiters dance around them.

The waiters point in towards the bed as the song peaks: **dad a-da!**

**--**

Leon was still waiting in his arret, still unaware about Ada's health.

--

In the Gothic Tower, the waiters were crowding around the bed. Saddler had fallen for Wesker's lie.

_**She's so fine, and she's mine.**_

_**Makes me strong,**_

_**Yes she makes me bold.**_

_**Now her love thawed out…**_

The waiters help Saddler off the bed.

**Ywa, her lo-o-o-o-ove thawed out**

**What was scared and cold**

Now Saddler, who was backed up by the waiters, begins to advance towards Wesker, who slowly steps backwards, then turns and runs as Saddler and the waiters dance behind him.

**Like a virgin!**

OOOH, LIKE A VIRGIN…

**Like a vir-ir-ir-irgin!**

_**When your hearts beat both in time**_

Wesker points at something to distracted Saddler, then runs away.

**Like a virgin!**

VIR-VIR-VIRGIN!

_**Feels so good inside.**_

**Feels so good inside.**

_**When you hold her,**_

_**And you touch her,**_

_**And you hold her,**_

_**And you touch her.**_

The waiters lift Wesker onto one end of the table, and Saddler gets on the other. Wesker cowers as Saddler advances towards him while the waiters dance around the table. Saddler begins to sing the next part in tune:

**Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,**

**Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh.**

**Like a virgin! **Wesker and Saddler sing.

Wesker stands up, and he and Saddler dance together on the table.

LA LA LA

LA-LA LA-LA

LA LA LA

LA-LA LA-LA

As the song finishes, Wesker and Saddler come together on the table, a line of waiters pop open Champagne bottles, and other waiters blow out candles.

--

Outside, Leon was still waiting for Ada in his garret.

_Albert Wesker's brilliant lies had once again averted disaster._

Leon looks out his window at the ruined Raccoon Rouge in sepia tones.

_But no lie, however brilliant, could save Ada._

_--_

Backstage, the doctor was meeting with Wesker as Alyssa watched.

"Mr. Wesker, Ms. Wong is dying. She has consumption.

"My little eagle is dying?" Wesker asks in disbelief.

A change in scenery takes place outside over the Raccoon City cityscape as Wesker speaks to Alyssa.

"She mustn't know, Alyssa. The show must go on."


	11. Come What May

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Resident Evil or Moulin Rouge.

* * *

**

The night turns to day as Leon sat at his typewriter in his garret in the sunlight while Ada sat on his bed.

_All night, the penniless sitar player had waited, and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy._

Ada coughs softly, which makes Leon look at her. "Where were you last night?" Leon asks her. "I told you, I got sick." was her reply. Leon walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to take Ada's hand, but she turns away, moving to sit on the opposite edge with her back to Leon. "You don't have to lie to me." Leon said gently.

"We have to end it," replied Ada. "Everyone knows. Albert knows. Sooner or later Saddler will find out too." Leon looks away at this. "On opening night, I have to sleep with Saddler, and the jealousy will drive you mad." Ada gets up and walks over to the window. After a beat Leon gets up too, and walks across the other side of the room, putting down the paper he was holding. Ada turns back towards the room.

"Leon." Ada tried to say but Leon had already gone out onto the balcony, and appeared behind her. When she turns to face him, he takes her face into his hands.

"Then I'll write a song, and-and we'll put it in the show and no matter how bad things get…"

"Leon…" Ada tried.

"…or whatever happens…"

"…No…"

"…whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it, well then you'll know…" Leon kisses Ada's forehead. "…it'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous."

"Things don't work that way, Leon." Ada said as she turns away from Leon and walked back into the room. "We have to end it." She crosses to the other side of the balcony; she and Leon look at each other through the 'L' Amour' sign as she turns away. Leon was not going to lose her that easily, so he did the one thing he could do; he broke into song.

**Never knew I could feel like this,**

**Like I've never seen the sky before.**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss…**

Ada pauses, her back to Leon. From the look in her eyes, one can say that once again Leon has won her over with his poetry, against her better judgment.

In the Raccoon Rouge main hall, Leon was addressing the cast at the rehearsal. "Now, uh, this new scene is the scene where the, uh, sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan, so that whatever is happening, what-however bad things are, th-they remember there love. And, um, we could take it from your line Ada, so let's take it, let's take it."

Onstage, Ada turns to Carlos as she recited her lines. "We must be careful."

Carlos then specks. "Fear not: we will conduct our love affaire right under the maharajah's…"

While aside from Ada, Leon continues to sing.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring…**

Just as Carlos was about to finish his line he collapses into unconsciousness.

"Honestly amigo, this is impossible!" exclaimed Wesker with annoyance.

…**But I love you until the end of time…**

Leon and Ada were standing on the balcony outside his garret, looking off into the distance.

**Come what may…**

Ada turns towards Leon.

…**Come what may…**

A flock of birds fly across the shy over the two lovers.

…**I will love you until my dying day.**

Up on a hill; Ada was having a picnic with Saddler, and Leon came along to carry the basket. The lovers only had eyes for each other but Saddler didn't seem to notice. The two begin to sing.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…**

"My dear! A little frog!" exclaimed Saddler as he spotted a frog jumping by; but the lovers never took there eyes off one another.

**Suddenly it moves…**

Back at rehearsal; Leon and Ada steal a glance at one another.

…**with such a perfect grace…**

Back to the picnic; Saddler steps on the frog, killing it.

**Suddenly my life…**

At rehearsal the two keep staring at each other. Leon scratches the back of his head in a nervous manner; which Ada thinks is cute.

…**doesn't seem such a waste,**

**It all revolves around you.**

Chris was still trying to learn his lines, with Leon and Ada in the background.

'**_And there's no mountain too high…'_**

In Leon's garret, he and Ada were undressed in his bed looking over the script.

'**_...no river too wide…'_**

Leon and Ada stand in the window of Leon's garret, naked with the covers draped around them, and were in a passionate embrace.

'…**_Sing out this song…'_**

In his garret, Leon was ready his poetry to Ada as she lay on his bed.

'…**_and I'll be there by your side.'_**

At the rehearsal

**Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…**

Now it was Leon's turn to sing.

**But I love you…**

Ada looked intensely at him.

_**I love you. **_

…**til the end…**

…_**until the end…**_

**Of time. **They both sang.

Saddler was watching the rehearsal with Jill standing behind him.

**Come what may, come what may,**

**I will love you…**

Billy was playing the piano, while backstage Ada was gasping for breath. Leon was writing the play, while Billy wrote the score.

At the rehearsal Leon was still helping Chris with his lines.

"The magical sitar player falls through the roof and says: 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn…

_**(The greatest thing…)**_

"…is just to love and be loved in return.'" Leon looks at Ada, who was smiling back at him.

_**(…you'll ever learn…)**_

Saddler continues to watch the rehearsal, when Jill comes up from behind him.

"This ending's silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer?" at this Saddler turns sharply at her.

"Whoops! I mean sitar player" she said, almost mockingly and walks away.

Saddler looks at Leon and then realizes.

Up onstage, the cast was rehearsing the ending.

COME WHAT MAY…

The song was reaching the end. Chris, who was wearing the beginnings of his magical sitar costume, comes out of the doors at the back of the stage. Ada, while wearing the Hindu Courtesan's head-dress, and Carlos were in the center of the stage, surrounded by dancers. The two were singing the song Leon wrote.

**I will love you…**

Jill goes back to sit down with the other Sapphire Sirens, looking pleased with herself.

COME WHAT MAY…

The chorus rises up and moves in towards Ada and Carlos, who turn towards each other.

**Yes, I will love you…**

Wesker, while wearing the evil maharajah's turban, cries huge fake sobs.

COME WHAT MAY…

Barry and Billy were onstage, playing the orchestra. Saddler watches with rising anger.

**I will love you til my dying day.**

The chorus turns to face the front; Ada and Carlos join hands and face the front as well while raising there other arm into the air. Leon, watching with the script in his hand, sings and acts along. The song ends, and everybody turns to Saddler for his reaction.

"I don't like this ending." was his reaction.


	12. Le Tango de Roxanne

**Le Tango de Roxanne**

The whole rehearsal hall was silent. Leon looked back at Saddler, still stunned by his reply to the ending. George looks up, the chorus drops there arms, Ada steps away from Carlos with her arms crossed, and Wesker is looking confused.

"Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?" he asks.

Saddler stands up. "Why would the courtesan choose the penniless sitar player over the maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love."

While Leon was watching this he was looking unsettled. Saddler continued to speak.

"Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end, the courtesan choose the maharajah."

Chris steps forward, everyone looks at him. "But, b-but sorry. Sorry, but that ending dose not uphold the bohemian idea of, of truth, beauty, freedom…"

"I don't care about ridiculous dogma!" Saddler replies in rage. "Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah!?"

Leon couldn't contain himself any longer. "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!"

All was silent again. Leon tries to cover up his out burst. "H-him. H-him. S-she doesn't love h- she doesn't love him."

Saddler looks at Ada, who was expressionless.

"Now I see." he says more to himself. He looks back at Leon then addresses Wesker.

"Mr. Wesker, this ending will be rewritten, with the courtesan choosing the maharajah, and without the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night."

For once, Wesker was at a loss for words.

"M-my dear Duke, th-that will be quite impossible…" But Ada steps in.

"Albert, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly." She walks across the stage and up the Saddler.

"These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now, why don't you and I have a little supper, and then afterwards we can let Mr. Wesker know how we would prefer the story to end, hmm?"

Leon looks away at this.

Backstage, Ada was getting ready to meet with Saddler.

"Thank you, Fong Ling." Ada said to her hair dresser as she walked off. Ada stepped down into the corridor, while Leon steps out of the shadows from behind.

"I don't want you to sleep with him." he said.

Ada turns around. "He could destroy everything."

Leon steps back while Ada leans close to him and whispers: "It's for us."

Leon shakes his head, refusing to accept what's happening.

"You promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous. You…it will be alright. Yes, it will. He's waiting."

She turns to leave, but Leon grabs her arm desperately. "No, no."

Ada turns back to him and puts her face next to his as she softly sings.

**Come what may…**

Leon looks at Ada and quietly repeats the promise. "Come what may."

Leon walks away as Ada stares after him.

Back in the present, Leon pushes the typewriter carriage over and buries his head in his hands.

_She had gone to the tower to save us all…_

In the main hall, Leon takes a sit next to Chris.

…

* * *

In the Gothic Tower, Ada steps through the curtains. "My dear Duke. I hope I have not kept you waiting." and pulls the veil from her face.

* * *

In the main hall, the dancers wait. Leon was drinking a glass of Absinthe while Billy looks over the score. Suddenly, Jill plops herself down on Leon's lap. 

"Don't worry Shakespeare; you'll get your ending, once Saddler gets his end…in."

Filled with rage, Leon throws Jill off him. Jill tries to attack Leon, but Carlos grabs her.

"Hey, hey! Jill! No!" he said in an effort to calm her down.

"You keep your hands off me!" she protested as she tried to get out of his grip.

Leon gets up and walks away, then pauses and looks back at Carlos, who was calming Jill. He then steps forward to Leon.

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself, it always ends BAD!"

There was silence. Leon looked around tense.

* * *

In the Gothic Tower, Ada walks towards the fireplace, taking off her opera gloves while Saddler watches. 

"The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I-I mean I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him. But only until tomorrow night."

* * *

In the main hall, Carlos steps down onto the dance floor. Everyone looks at him. 

"We have a dance in brothels of Buenos Aires."

The spotlights come on. Carlos snaps his fingers and Billy strikes a chord on the piano. Carlos walks along the dance floor, while Leon walks along the raised side, parallel to him.

"It tells the story…" Carlos continues.

A violin begins to play a mournful song.

"…of a prostitute…"

The spotlight is now on Jill; laughter and catcall can be heard from others. Leon looks back as Jill steps down to join Carlos on the dance floor.

"…and a man…" he continues. "…who falls in love…"

He and Jill face each other, ten paces apart.

"…with her." he finishes.

A violin holds a quavering note, the orchestra strikes up a tango, while Carlos and Jill dance around each other warily.

* * *

In the Gothic Tower, Ada pulls off her other opera glove, looking at Saddler.

* * *

Carlos and Jill circle around each other.

* * *

Ada and Saddler sit at opposite ends of a long table in the Gothic Tower, watching each other.

* * *

Carlos and Jill dance closer. 

"First, there is desire." said Carlos

* * *

In the Gothic Tower, Ada and Saddler kiss.

* * *

In the main hall, as Carlos and Jill dance closer but not quite touching; Kevin gets up from the side. 

"Then, passion."

Carlos grabs Jill's hand and spins her, pulling her close to him. Kevin steps closer to the two. Jill stretches out her arm towards Kevin, while Carlos follows her gaze.

"Then suspicion…"

Carlos grabs Jill's arm as she steps away from him. Suddenly more men begin to appear.

"…jealousy, anger…"

Carlos violently spins away from, then towards him.

"…betrayal."

Carlos and Jill begin dancing a fast, violent tango while everyone continues to stare.

"Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy…"

Carlos hands off Jill to Kevin.

"…will drive you…mad!"

**Roxanne!**

Jill starts to dance the tango with Kevin as Leon turns to watch.

**You don't have to put on that red light,**

**Walk the streets for money.**

More men move in towards Jill and Kevin.

**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.**

Kevin passes Jill to David, who drags her across the floor. Carlos sings to her as she passes him.

**Roxanne!**

Jill switches from David to Bruce.

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight.**

Edward takes Jill from Bruce, as Carlos circles around them.

**Roxanne!**

Edward spins Jill towards Kenneth, who lifts her in the air.

**You don't have to sell your body to the night.**

Leon continues to walk on the raised side of the main hall and begins to sing.

**_His eyes..._**

* * *

In the Gothic Tower, Saddler slowly stands up from the table, his eyes on Ada.

* * *

In the main hall, Kenneth places Jill in front of Carlos. 

_**…upon your face.**_

Leon starts down the stairs to dance floor and sees Carlos and Jill kiss.

* * *

Ada lowers her eyes and sighs.

* * *

Jill steps back from Carlos. 

…_**upon your hand.**_

Leon walks through the men and dancers on the dance floor and continues to sing.

_**His lips…**_

Carlos turns away while Leon moves through the men and dancers.

_**…caress your skin.**_

_**It's more then I can stand!**_

The dancers and men pair up, Carlos walks between them and turns.

**Roxanne!**

Jill quickly turns to face Carlos, and then turns away. Leon, with his back to the dancing couples, keeps walking.

_**Why dose my hear cry…**_

All the couples begin to dance the tango.

**Roxanne!**

Leon keeps walking out of the Raccoon Rouge. In the main hall, Carlos moves towards Jill.

* * *

Ada smiles at Saddler.

* * *

_**…I can't fight…**_

Carlos looks towards Jill.

* * *

Ada coughs.

* * *

Leon walks between the dancing couples. 

_**…You're free to leave me…**_

The men dip their partners in the tango.

* * *

Saddler bends over Ada.

* * *

Leon walks between the dancing couples. 

_**And please believe me **_

* * *

Ada and Saddler kiss again. 

_**…I love you.**_

Saddler walks along the table towards Ada. "When this production succeeds you'll no longer be a can-can dancer…"

* * *

Leon walks forward, looking up at the Gothic Tower.

* * *

Saddler leans towards Ada. "…but an actress." He continues to lean in. 

"I will make you …" Saddler leans down and kisses Ada's shoulder. "…a star."

A waiter opens a jewelry box to reveal an extravagant sapphire necklace. Ada looks at Saddler astounded as she reaches out to touch the necklace.

* * *

Leon continues to look over the Gothic Tower, while inside, the bohemians and the dancers continue to sit and wait.

* * *

Saddler puts the necklace on Ada. "Accept it as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan." he said.

* * *

Carlos looks at Jill.

* * *

Ada was overwhelmed by this. "Oh. And…"

* * *

In the main hall, Billy Hunk, and Cindy look towards the Gothic Tower.

* * *

"…and the ending?" Ada asks.

* * *

Hunk leaves the main hall.

* * *

Saddler leans close the Ada. Their faces were reflected in the mirror. "Let Wesker keep his fairy-tale ending."

* * *

Back in the main hall, the tango resumes. 

**Roxanne!**

Leon walks out into the garden.

_**Why dose my heart cry…**_

In the main hall the tango intensifies.

**You don't have to put on that red light.**

**Roxanne!**

_**Feelings I can't fight…**_

**You don't have to do your hair tonight**

_**…You're free to leave me,**_

* * *

Saddler kisses Ada on the balcony of the Gothic Tower.

* * *

_**…And please believe me**_

_**When I say I love you.**_

Leon pauses beneath the Gothic Tower and looks up.

In the tango, the men lay down their heads in their partner's shoulders as the tango stops

On the balcony of the tower, Ada looks down and sees Leon standing below, and begins to sing.

**Come what may,**

**I will love you till my dying day.**

Leon looks down, unable to stand it.

Ada stiffens against Saddler's advances.

"No." she said, realizing what's most important.

"No?" asks Saddler confused. He follows her gaze down to Leon.

"Oh. I see. It's our very own penniless sitar player." he says, getting angry.

Frightened, Ada turns and goes inside. Saddler follows her, closing the door behind him. "Dear Duke--" she tries to reason with him, but he was filled with rage.

"SILENCE!" he screams at her as he grabs her arms and forces her onto the floor. "You…made me… believe that you loved me!"

"No." says Ada terrified.

* * *

The dancers move closer to their partners.

* * *

Saddler's hands slide down Ada's neck, under the necklace.

* * *

The tango dancers move slowly as the music builds. Jill sits, watching.

* * *

Saddler's hands slide further under the necklace.

* * *

Carlos moves towards Jill.

* * *

Saddler's hands slide still further under the necklace.

* * *

Carlos walks towards the dance floor as Jill moves away.

* * *

Saddler breaks the necklace, and it falls off Ada's neck.

* * *

Carlos steps onto the dance floor.

* * *

Leon throws open the door to his garret. 

**_Why does my heart cry..._**

* * *

The dancers resume the tango.

* * *

Saddler chases Ada around the table. As she struggles to get away from him, she knocks the trappings of romance off the table. 

_**Feelings I can't hide?**_

Saddler grabs Ada.

* * *

In the tango, the men roughly dip their partners. 

**Roxanne!**

* * *

Saddler throws Ada to the floor, and walks around her.

* * *

**You don't have to put on that red light.**

The tango grows more violent.

* * *

Saddler clasps his arms around Ada.

* * *

Jill joins the tango again. 

**Roxanne!**

_**…Feelings I can't hide.**_

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight.**

* * *

Saddler starts ripping Ada's dress as he sings: **Why does my heart cry?**

* * *

Ada's movements are mirrored by Jill in the tango, as the men form a circle around her.

* * *

Saddler rips Ada's dress off her and continues to sing. **Feelings I can't hide**

* * *

**Roxanne!**

Carlos yells.

* * *

Saddler yells.

* * *

Leon yells.

* * *

Ada puts her hands to her face and cries.

* * *

Jill is thrown from one man to another in the circle.

* * *

Saddler throws Ada on the bed. She scrambles backwards, but he advances on her as she closes her eyes.

* * *

Carlos grabs Jill.

* * *

Hunk appears behind Saddler and punches him.

* * *

Carlos lets Jill drop. She lies in the middle of the circle of men as the music ends.

* * *

Back in the Gothic Tower Ada opens her eyes and looks at Hunk, who looks at Saddler, unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. If you dont I'll cry!**


	13. Fool to believe

**Fool to believe**

In his garret, Leon stands in the window waiting, while in the main hall, all is silent. The door of his garret opens and Leon turns to see a distraught Ada, followed by Hunk. Ada ran into Leon's arms and cried.

"I couldn't, I couldn't go through with it! I saw you there, and I-I felt terrible, and I couldn't do it, and Saddler, he saw! He saw, and he…Leon, I love you." She said as she cried into his shoulder, afraid of what would have happened if Hunk hadn't saved her.

"It's okay." Leon assured her as he held her tighter.

"…and I couldn't do it, I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want to lie, I don't…and he knows. He knows, and he saw you…" she continued distraughtly, refusing to let go of the man she loves.

"It's alright; you don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." Leon said, very determined. Ada looks up at him, obviously taken aback by what he said.

"Leave? Wh-but the show…"

"I don't care; I don't care about the show. We love each other, and that's all that matters." He said with a reassuring smile. Ada smiles back.

"Yes, as long as we have each other." and with that, they both kiss.

"We have each other." Ada sighed in relief. Leon then turns to Hunk.

"Hunk, take Ms. Wong to her dressing room and get the things she needs. No-one must see you, do you understand?"

"I understand." replied Hunk.

Leon put his coat on Ada, since all she had on was her lingerie undergarments. "Darling, you go and pack and I'll be waiting."

Leon and Ada kiss goodbye as she leaves.

* * *

Back in the Gothic Tower, a waiter was cleaning Saddler's wound while Wesker and Mendez watched. 

"It's the boy. He-he has bewitched her with words. I want her back, Wesker. Find her. Tell her that the show will end my way, and she will come to me when the curtain falls, or I will have the boy killed."

"Killed?" Wesker asked, frightened.

Mendez steps forward, and Wesker glances at him.

"Killed." repeats Saddler.

* * *

In her dressing room, Ada was franticly packing when Wesker appeared behind her. She turned around, startled. 

"Forgive the intrusion, cherub." he says in a dead serious tone of voice.

"You're wasting your time, Albert." she replies almost not caring, as she grabs her kimono and puts it on.

"Stop it, you don't understand. Saddler is going to kill Leon."

Ada pauses in sudden fear.

"No." she says.

"Saddler is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, Saddler will have Leon killed." Wesker said.

Ada composes herself. "He can't scare us."

"He's a powerful man. You know he can do it." he replied.

Ada angrily throws her kimono off and crosses the floor.

"What are you doing?" asks Wesker.

"I don't need you anymore! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me!" Ada puts Leon's coat back on.

"But Leon loves me. He loves me Albert. He. Loves. Me! And that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from Saddler, away from the Raccoon Rouge! Goodbye Albert." Ada turns and starts walking out the door.

"Your dying, Ada." Wesker says the only thing that will make her change her mind.

Ada stops in the doorway, her back to Wesker.

"Your dying." he repeats.

"Another trick, Albert?" Ada asks, hoping it was.

"No, my love. The doctor told us." he says.

Ada turns around to look at Alyssa.

"Alyssa?" she asks.

Alyssa looks at her in silent assent.

"I'm dying." Ada says to herself, unable to bear it.

**I was a fool to believe,**

**A fool to believe.**

Ada slowly turns and walks back into her dressing room.

**It all ends today,**

**Yes it all ends today.**

Ada sits down in front of the cage with the bird in it.

"Send Leon away. Only you can save him." came Wesker's voice.

"He'll fight for me." was her reply.

"Yes. Unless he believes you don't love him." he said.

"What?" Ada asks, frightened of the answer.

"You're a great actress, Ada. Make him believe you don't love him."

"No." she said on the verge of tears.

"Use your talent to save him," he said in desperation. "Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Ada. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love."

Ada looked bleak. She knew Wesker was right.

**Today's a day…**

Wesker joins in.

**…when dreaming…**

**…ends.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know short chapter, but I'm in a hurry.**


	14. The show must go on

**The show must go on**

Wesker walks down the corridor backstage, past people preparing for that night's production: moving props, mending costumes, etc. All the while hating himself more and more for what he's forcing Ada to do. Saddened, he breaks into song.

**Another hero, another mindless crime**

**Behind the curtain in the pantomime.**

**On and on,**

**Dose anybody know what we are living for?**

A group of women mending the curtain join in as Wesker climbs the stairs to stage-level.

**Whatever happened, we leave it all the chance.**

**Another heartache, another failed romance.**

**On and on,**

**Dose anybody know what we are living for?**

Wesker throws open the doors and strides out onto the stage.

**The show must go on!**

**The show must go on!**

Wesker crosses the stage and goes down the stairs to the dance floor, where the women join in once again.

**Outside the dawn is breaking **

**On the stage that holds our final destiny.**

**The show must go on!**

**The show must go on!**

Backstage, Ada was standing in front of a three-way mirror and pulls a veil down over her face as she sings to herself.

_**Inside my heart is breaking,**_

_**My makeup may be flaking,**_

_**But my smile still stays on.**_

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Ada steps onto the stage as the sheets are pulled off the proscenium arch and the curtains close behind her.

_**I'll top the bill,**_

_**I'll earn the kill,**_

_**I have to find the will the carry on.**_

ON WITH THE,

ON WITH THE,

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Ada steps down from the stage and walks up the aisle towards Wesker as he sings.

**On with the show!**

**On with the show!**

Ada pauses in front of Wesker, eyes downcast. He looks at her, but she raises her eyes and looks past him.

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Ada walks past Wesker and out into the garden. Back in his garret, Leon was standing in the window waiting for Ada. The door opens and he turns to see Ada, who had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm staying with Saddler." She replied.

Leon looked stocked. 'What?'

"After I left you, Saddler came to see me, and he offered me everything. Everything that I've ever dreamed of. He has one condition: I must never see you again. I'm sorry."

Leon moves towards Ada, but she backed away towards the fireplace.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You knew who I was." she said with know emotion.

"What are you saying? What about last night, what we said!?" Leon asks almost desperate.

Ada faces Leon, but steps back from him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Raccoon Rouge is my home."

"No." replied Leon, unable to take it.

Ada turns her back to Leon.

"There must be something else, this-this cant be real!" Leon says unable to except this.

Ada starts gasping as she struggles to hold back her tears.

"There's something the matter, tell me what it is. Tell me what's wrong!" he says, trying to get Ada to look at him.

Ada starts to leave but Leon grabs her.

"Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!" he says, almost shouting.

Ada and Leon struggle for a moment then stand facing each other in the doorway.

"The truth? The truth is, I am the Hindu courtesan. And I choose the maharajah." As Ada says this thunder crashes in the distance.

"That's how the story really ends." More thunder crashed as Ada leaves. Outside, clouds move over the moon. Wesker, dressed as the evil maharajah, waves his sword through the air as he recites his lines from the play.

"Jealousy has driven him mad!"

Leon struggles to understand this as Ada walks away, superimposed over the stormy sky. More thunder crashes as the last leaf falls from a tree. In the Gothic Tower Saddler stands back facing the window as lightning flashes behind him.

Leon runs up in the street in front of the Raccoon Rouge, as Ada walks through the garden.

"ADA! ADA!" he screams to get her attention, but all to no avail.

Ada's face superimposed over the stormy sky. She looked as though her heart was breaking.

Two thugs grab Leon and drag him away from the Raccoon Rouge.

"ADA!" Leon shouts out again, while trying to get away from the tugs. Leon struggles until one of the tugs punches him, and they drop him in the street. Leon slowly raises his head, and then lays it back down on the pavement.

* * *

Back in his garret the bohemians lay Leon on his bed. After recovering from the hit he sits up, wraps the blanket around himself and stars ahead with anger and hurt in his eyes while Chris sits next to the bed. 

"Things aren't always the way they seem." he say, trying to cheer Leon up.

"Things are exactly the way they seem." Leon says without looking at Chris.

"Leon, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden weirdo whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels, but I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. She loves you, I know it. I know she loves you."

Leon still would'nt looked at Chris, or move.

"Go away, Chris, leave me alone" he says, but Chris wouldn't leave.

"Go away." he says again, getting frustrated, but Chris still didn't move.

Leon finally turns towards him and yells. "GO AWAY!"

Chris slowly turns and leaves with a sad look on his face.

_I wanted to shut out what Chris had said, but he had filled me with doubt and there was only one way to be sure…_

In a pawn shop, Leon exchanges his typewriter for a stack of money.

…_I had to know…_

In the dark street outside the pawn shop, Leon looks towards the Raccoon Rouge, which was lit up at the end of the street.

…_So I returned to the Raccoon Rouge one last time._


	15. Hindi Sad Sapphires

**Hindi Sad Diamonds**

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was kinda busy. But here you go!

* * *

Down the street, through the doors of the Raccoon Rouge the show was about to start. Billy, conducting, raises his arm and turns, as in a cloud of smoke Wesker appears as the Evil Maharajah onstage in front of the curtains and recites his lines.

"She is mine!"

Wesker turns, and the curtains open revealing an elaborate Indian set crowded with exotically costumed dancers. Two harem girls step forward and take Wesker's arms as he sits down with his back to the audience. The audience cheers as Chris begins singing in his magical sitar costume.

**I only speak the truth,**

**I only speak the truth,**

**I only speak the truth,**

**I only speak the truth!**

CHAMMA CHAMMA, HE CHAMMA CHAMMA…

Backstage, Leon climbs in through the window while the spectacle continues onstage.

…CHAMMA CHAMMA, BAAJERE MERI BENDARIYA.

RE CHAMMA CHAMMA, BAAJEREMERI BENDARIYA…

Leon looks around backstage, and is spotted by Mendez. Leon ducks around the corner and flattens himself against the wall so nobody would see him.

_TERE PAAS AAWOUN TERI, SAANSON MEIN SAMAVOUN RAJA._

_CHAMMA CHAMMA, HE CHAMMA._

Onstage the show goes on.

CHAMMA CHAMMA BAAJERE TERI BENDARIYA…

Backstage, Leon ducks under the supports for the set while Mendez continues to look for him.

…_TERE PAAS AAWOUN TERI, SAANSON MEIN SAMAVOUN RAJA._

_TERE PAAS AAWONUN TERI, SAANSON MEIN SAMAVOUN._

Onstage, Wesker, as the Evil Maharajah, smiles as the chorus comes to an end.

The lights dim, except for a spotlight in the center, and the audience stands and cheers as Saddler smiles. Ada, as the Hindu courtesan, ascends onto the stage top. The dancers lower her onto the lower portion of the stage, as suddenly she coughs and gasps for breath.

Wesker looks worried, but the coughing stops and Ada continues. As the Hindu courtesan, she begins her dance for the Evil Maharajah.

**Kiss, hand, sapphire's best friend.**

Wesker turns behind him to look at Saddler, who has a possessive smile on his face.

**Kiss grand, sapphire's best friend.**

**Men cold, girls old.**

**And we all lose our charms in the end.**

Backstage, Leon moves further under the set.

Back onstage, the dancers lift Ada in the air.

**Sapphires are a,**

**Sapphires are a,**

**Sapphires are a,**

**Sapphires are a…**

Everyone moves towards Ada as the sapphire necklace from Saddler is lowered towards her.

**Sapphires are a,**

**Sapphires are a,**

**Sapphires are a…**

The sapphire necklace is fastened around Ada's neck as the dancers lower her to the stage again. Saddler smiles as the sapphires reflect on his face.

…**girl's best friend.**

Wesker comes up behind her and closes his arms around her. Ada remains expressionless.

"She is mine." said Wesker, as the Evil Maharajah.

"She is mine." Saddler whispered to himself.

As the song comes to an end the curtains close as the audience cheers.

* * *

Backstage, Chris and Carlos were walking up the stairs on the set.

"I know she still loves him, there's got to be a reason." Said Chris as he tried to figure out why Ada would say she doesn't love Leon.

"How about one of them is a Duke and the other…" but at that moment, Carlos passed out and fell down the stairs. Chris didn't seem to notice this.

"Oh, then you agree something is wrong. But what? But what?"

Carlos fell through the trap door at the bottom of the stairs, and just as Leon was passing by, he fell in front of him. Leon picked Carlos up a bit to see if he was okay, then smiled as he got an idea.

* * *

Onstage, the backdrop was now a temple. Wesker, as the Evil Maharajah, was alone except for some dancers.

"I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword and welcome my loyal subjects to join us…"

* * *

Backstage, Leon, while wearing Carlos's Penniless Sitar Players costume, climbs out from under the set.

"…in celebration…"

* * *

In her dressing room, Ada coughs blood into a handkerchief while Leon ran along a corridor backstage.

"…of our sacred…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was watching the play backstage with a green tint. "What a magnificent performance."

* * *

Back in the dressing room, Alyssa was helping Ada inhale medicine from a small silver vial. "A little bit for me. Come on lovey. That's a girl."

* * *

Wesker was now offstage when Mendez came up to him.

"The boy's here." Unbeknownst to them, Chris was watching from the wings.

"I told Ada that is Leon were to come here that he would be killed!" Wesker said in shock.

"He very soon will be." said Mendez as he walked off.

* * *

Back in Ada's dressing room, Leon stepped into the doorway. Ada, seeing his reflection in the mirror she was looking into, turned around in shock. Leon advanced towards her as she stepped back.

* * *

As Wesker moves away, Chris looks up.

"He'll be killed? That's it, that's way she's pushing him away, to save him. That's it, that's it. Leon!"

But as Chris turned to warn Leon, the platform he was standing on suddenly rose into the air.

"No! Oh God, oh God, this is high up!"

* * *

In Ada's dressing room Leon stood in front of Ada. "I've come to pay my bill."

"You shouldn't be here, Leon," said Ada as she brushed past him and walked out the door. "Just leave."

Leon, not giving up easily, turned and followed her.

* * *

Backstage, Chris was making his way through the rafters above the stage.

"Killed. Killed? Killed!"

Ada rushed down the corridor gasping while Chris continued along the rafters.

"I must warn him!"

Ada continued to run along the corridor, with Leon following. He grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"You made me believe that you loved me. Why shouldn't I pay you?!"

"Please, Leon." She begged. Alyssa then appeared behind them.

"She's got to get on the stage!"

* * *

Back onstage, Wesker was giving his speech.

"Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding!"

* * *

Ada starts up the steps to the stage, with Leon close behind.

"Why not? You did your job so very, very well." he said to her

"Persian army, go!" said the stage manager to the crew, just then Alyssa appeared behind him.

"The boy's taken Ada, quick!"

Ada reached the top of the steps, gasping for breath.

"Why can't I pay you like everyone else dose?" Leon asked, getting frustrated.

"Don't Leon, there's no point. Just leave." Ada said, continuing towards the doors to the stage. Leon was still following her

All the while Chris was moving along the rafters above Ada.

"They'll kill him, the poor boy!"

* * *

Onstage Wesker continued his speech

"But I have found them!"

* * *

The stage manager ran after Leon and Ada and pointed at a stagehand. "Stop him, stop him, stop him!" he shouted.

The stage hand grabs Leon, but Leon throws him off and continues running after Ada.

"Get up, get up boy!" the stage manager shouted at the stagehand.

Ada sees Mendez pointing the gun around the corner and screams. She turns to Leon, putting herself between him and Mendez.

"Go!" she shouted.

"If it wasn't real…" Leon continued.

"Go!" Ada repeated, almost begging.

"…then why can't I pay you?" Leon asked, almost begging as well.

* * *

"Let the palace doors be opened!" Wesker said, onstage.

* * *

Back on the rafters, Chris could see Mendez moving towards Leon and Ada.

"Leon! Leon!" Chris cried out, trying to get Leon's attention.

* * *

Onstage, Wesker repeats his command. "Open the doors!"

* * *

Backstage, Ada desperately tries to shield Leon from Mendez as she sees them moving towards them.

"Let me pay! Let me pay!" Leon cried.

* * *

Onstage, Wesker now hisses his command to the stagehand in the wings.

"Open the doors!" with that, the stagehand runs to open the doors.

* * *

Ada was now kneeling on the floor as Leon tried to force the money on her.

"Tell me it wasn't real!" he cried.

* * *

The stagehand begins to open the doors

* * *

"Tell me you don't love me!"

* * *

Onstage, Wesker gives his command a final time. "Open the doors!"

* * *

Backstage, Leon was getting more desperate.

"Tell me you don't love me!"

As Mendez comes up behind Leon, Chris shouts a final warning.

"LEON!"

"TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!"

Mendez puts the gun to Leon's back, as a loud bang was heard.

* * *

**A/N: I have left you with my first _real _cliffhanger, I hope this keeps you reading.**


	16. The Final Curtain

**The Final Curtain**

Mendez put the gun up to Leon's back as a loud bang was heard, but it wasn't the sound of a gun it was the sound of the doors to the stage opening. Mendez jumped back as the doors revealed Leon holding the money over Ada. The audience gasps at the sight and Saddler doesn't look pleased.

Wesker looks shocked. Every one on stage stares as Wesker looks at Saddler worryingly. The audience starts to murmur as Wesker tries to cover.

"Ha ha ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, my eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!"

The audience murmurs in understanding.

"Driven mad by jealousy!"

The music resumes, while backstage Chris looked down on Mendez who was still holding the gun.

"Oh Lord, no!"

Wesker looks at Saddler, hoping that he fell for his cover up.

Backstage, Mendez moved to the wings as Chris moved after him on the rafters.

Onstage, Leon looks at Saddler, who seethes with repressed rage. Leon moved downstage and threw Ada to the ground. Coughing, Ada laid there as Leon addressed Saddler.

"This women is yours now,"

Leon threw the money at Ada's feet. The audience gasped and Wesker looked shocked.

"I've paid my whore." Leon continued.

Backstage, Mendez pauses, watching, while onstage Leon addressed Ada, who looked up at him from the floor.

"I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me."

Backstage, Chris looked down on Leon and Ada from the rafters.

Back onstage, Leon was fighting back tears, and his voice began to catch as he spoke.

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." with that, Leon walked down the stairs and off the stage.

Ada watched him go as she started to cry. Leon paused in front of Saddler and stared at him for a moment.

Backstage, Chris had his hand to his head.

"I can't remember my line."

Leon continued to walk down the aisle as Ada continued to stare at him, crying. Wesker attempted to go on with the show and moved towards Ada.

"This sitar player doesn't love you! See he flees the kingdom!" he then knelt down next to her and whispered.

"Pumpkin, it's for the best. You know it. The show must go on." Ada shook her head.

Wesker continued with the show. "And now my bride…"

Wesker pulled Ada up. Leon was still walking down the aisle, and he hasn't looked back and took off the penniless sitar player's jacket. Mendez turned away, satisfied.

"…it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows." Ada could barely stand.

"Sing to our gods you're…"

Backstage, Chris suddenly steps forward as he remembered his lines.

"I've got it! I've got it! Leon!" but Chris fell from the platform, but was hanging from it by his hands and yelled out his lines.

"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!!"

Ada looked up, her back to Leon. Leon paused as the audience murmurs once again. Mendez looked at Leon, but he doesn't turn around. Taking in Chris's words, Ada comes to a realization; slowly she turns around and begins to sing her and Leon's song in a weak voice.

**Never knew I could feel like this…**

With great pain, Leon slowly starts to walk forward again out of the theater. As Ada sings her voice grows stronger.

**It's like I've never seen the sky before.**

**Want to vanish…**

Leon paused, in inner turmoil.

…**inside your kiss,**

**Everyday I'm loving you more and more.**

Ada walks forward across the stage as Leon slowly turns around.

**Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,**

**Come back to me and forgive everything.**

Ada gasps for breath, but recovers.

Billy cues the orchestra to accompany Ada.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring…**

Saddler was seething in rage.

"I love you," Ada said Leon

**Till the end of time.**

There was a pause until Leon finally believed her, and broke into song.

_**Come what may…**_

The audience turns around in surprise to look at Leon while Ada smiled with relief and happiness.

…_**Come what may…**_

Ada began to walk across the stage towards Leon, while he began to walk up the aisle toward Ada while they both sang.

…_**Come what may,**_

_**Come what may, I will love you…**_

**I will love you…**

…_**Until my dying…**_

…**day… **

Leon reaches the stage as he and Ada begin singing in union.

**Come what may…**

Leon comes closer to Ada onstage and wraps his arms around her as she dose the same, while in the audience, Saddler signals for Mendez to pull the trigger.

_**Come what may…**_

**Come what may…**

**I will love you…**

From the wings, Mendez points the gun at Leon, cocking it as Saddler signals to him to shoot.

…**until my dying…**

Chris takes notice of Mendez and reacts immediately.

"Leon! He's got a gun!"

While trying to warn his friend, Chris fell off the rafters. Grabbing onto a rope, he swung onto the stage as everyone watches.

As he falls, Chris knocks over Mendez, sending the gun flying. Chris and the gun slide across the stage; the gun comes to a rest at the feet of Cindy, who screams and hides behind an elephant statue. Chris stands up.

"They're trying to kill you!" he scream franticly which caused the whole audience to laugh.

"Shut up!" scream Wesker but Chris ignored him.

"Look, he's got a gun!" he said while pointing to it.

"Guards, seize them!" Wesker cried out as the Evil Maharajah, trying to cover up what's happening; but the audience continues to laugh.

Barry runs to the center of the stage and sets off an explosion.

"Vive la vie do boheme!"

Chaos ensues as everyone onstage runs around screaming. Mendez tried to grab the gun but Jill tried to stop him by kicking him.

Mendez succeeds in taking the gun and points it at Leon, but right at that moment, Carlos throws open the doors behind him, sending the gun flying again. It slides across the stage and lands in front of Saddler.

"All right! No problem, go back to work!" Carlos said to everyone, only wearing his undershirt and overalls.

The dancers gather in the middle of the stage, behind Ada and Leon. Chris turns towards the audience and breaks into song.

**No matter what you say…**

NA-NA, NA-NA

…**The show is ending our way!**

Barry hits Mendez with a sitar and Billy runs onstage.

**The show must go on! **sang Wesker

Mendez gets up and moves towards the gun.

COME ON AND STAND YOU GROUND

FOR FREEDOM, BEAUTY…

Saddler catches Mendez's eye and points towards the gun.

…TRUTH, AND LOVE!

Offstage, Mendez has the gun in sight; Cindy sees this and moves offstage.

**I'll fly away! **sang Ada

YOU CANT FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION…

**I'll fly away!**

NO YOU WONT FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION…

**My gift is my song! **sang Leon.

Mendez was now among the orchestra, shaking a tambourine as he tries to get to the gun. Saddler franticly gestures to him.

NO YOU WONT FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTON…

**I'll fly away!**

NO YOU WONT FOOL THE CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION…

**My gift is my song!**

As Mendez reaches for the gun, Cindy, above stage now, raises a sandbag over her head. As Mendez cocked the gun, she drops the sandbag on his head.

The gun fires into the air, and a cloud of dust billows up. The gun flies through the air as Saddler stands up, an expression of pure rage on his face. Onstage, Leon and Ada were facing each other, holding hands and singing.

**I will love you…**

Saddler stands and walks up the aisle.

COME WHAT MAY…

**Yes, I will love you…**

The gun lands and slides down the aisle towards Saddler. Onstage the dancers were lifting Leon and Ada in the air.

COME WHAT MAY…

Saddler turns and looks at the gun.

**I will love you…**

Saddler picks up the gun, and runs down the aisle with it, pointing it at Leon; while onstage the dancers circle with Leon and Ada, who were still holding hands.

…**until my…**

"My way!" Saddler raged as he neared the stage. "My way! My way!"

As he reached the stage, Wesker thrust punched him, knocking him five feet from the stage, and sending the gun flying out the window, through the sky, and hitting a sky scraper with a clang.

…**dying day!**

As the song ends, Leon and Ada embrace in the middle of the stage, surrounded by the chorus. The curtain falls as Saddler looks up, defeated as the audience bursts into applause.


	17. Above all things, love

**Above all things…love**

Backstage, hundreds of red and white petals fall from the ceiling, everybody looks at each other in triumph.

The audience continues to cheer while throwing their hats in the air as Saddler remains on the floor.

Backstage, George gathers everyone together. "Stand by for curtain call! Dancers, positions please."

With no sound but the score Leon and Ada kiss. Leon then leads Ada to the center of the stage by the hand, but she starts to fall backwards as a red petal falls on her face.

* * *

Back in the present, Leon looks through his pages with a sad expression.

* * *

Ada continued to fall backwards, when Leon turns back to her she starts gasping for breath. 

"Koff! Koff! Koff! Koff!"

"Ada! Ada, what's the matter?" Leon asked as he caught her as she was about to fall. Chris and Wesker look over as Ada continues to gasp and cough.

"Are you all right? Darling, darling what's the matter?" Leon asked frantically, but Ada couldn't get the breath to answer.

"KOFF!! KOFF!! KOFF!! KOFF!!"

"Darling, Ada, what's the matter? God. Oh, God!"

"**KOFF!!! KOFF!!! KOFF!!! GASP!!! GASP!!! UGH!!! UGH!!! GASP!!! KOFF!!!**" Ada's cough intensified as some blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Leon put his fingers to it in horror. He looked at Ada, who was barley conscious.

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" he cried to the others.

Wesker turned to George. "Hold the curtain! Fetch the doctor!"

Ada finally got her breath. "I'm sorry Leon."

George rushed off while Wesker, Chris, Alyssa, and everybody else looked grimly at Ada.

"I, I-I-I'm dying. I'm so sorry." Ada told Leon, trying to stay conscious.

"You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right." Leon repeated while holding Ada close.

"Cold. I'm co-cold. Hold me. Hold me." Ada said, going fast.

Leon pressed Ada to his chest as he started to cry.

"You're okay. I love you." he said, voice shaken.

"You've got to go on, Leon."

"Can't go on with out you, though."

"You've got so much to give. Tell-tell our story, Leon."

"No." Leon was now lightly sobbing.

"Yes. Promise me. Promise me. Yes. Yes. That way I'll-I'll always be with you." Ada's labored breathing subsides, then ceases. Leon looked at her blank eyes.

* * *

Leon still sat on his bed looking over the pages, but with tears in his eyes. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

* * *

Backstage, everyone looked on as Leon holds Ada and sobs. 

As the audience applauds, Saddler turns and leaves the Raccoon Rouge.

Backstage, Leon cries out as he sobs, pulling Ada closer to him and sinking to the floor.

The audience continued to applaud completely unaware of the tragedy that just took place beyond the red velvet curtain.

It was a dark day for all the under world show folk, and to make the dark day grimmer it was snowing out side.

Across the garden and through the falling snow, Saddler could be seen walking away from the Raccoon Rouge alone. Over towards the windmill was Chris who was sitting on the roof, dressed in his magical sitar costume and singing.

**There was a boy,**

**A very strange enchanted boy…**

As the windmill sweeps past, seasons change from winter to spring. Leon was visible through the window of his garret, he was typing, while on the balcony sat Ada's bird.

_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and then, one not so very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story._

_A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever. The end._

_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn**_

**_Is just to love and be loved in return.__

* * *

_A/N: There you go the last chapter, I hope you loved the story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys really inspire me, I could'nt have done this without you.**


End file.
